The Emperor’s Key
by Mountain King
Summary: Post Angel, written before the comics. Buffy's new boyfriend is not what he appeares to be. Fortunetly someone sends help in the form of warriors from the distant future. Will the Dark gods triumph or will they be defeated forever.
1. Introduction and Chapter One

The Emperor's key

Authors Note

Its attack of the plot bunny! I honestly have no idea where this one is going or how it will get there but I can promise three things. One Its going to be odd. Two There will be some points where it is almost a R rating and Three Its a multiple crossover. Once again I'm not telling with what you have got to find out.

Disclaimer

I own non of the characters used in this story, nor do I wish to make any money from them. I just want to write this story. On with the show.

In a deep underground cave in Germany a very old monolith cracked open. Blue lights danced around the crack as it grew, slowly, into a door way and then a passage. seven people walked down this passage, they were following two brightly dressed, very thin, men. 'We cannot go further. This is not our world, nor yours. You must find the Key and bring it back here before the result of our folly takes it for his own.'

'You already told us this you xenomorphic creature. Remember that we will find this thing because the runes demand it not because of your foolish legends.' The largest spoke

'Remember that you cannot destroy it or let it be destroyed. To do so would merely send it to those who seek it.'

'Aye we are to be damned if we do and doubly damned if we don't. Ha.' The four bulky solders stepped out and looked to their leaders. Once they themselves stepped out it stared to close. 'Alright Ulrik, Njal which way.'

The black armoured man opened the book that was chained to his belt while the other spoke a prayer to his primarch. After moment he looked to his shoulder, perched there was a black raven, large by normal standards. Its one living eye flickered from its master to the book that the black armoured priest was carrying. It screamed and flew up out of the cave and then south towards its intended target.

* * *

As usual Big sis was off with the Immortal. Every time that happened he got a sort of sick feeling in her gut and each time it got worse. At first she thought that it could be something wrong. When she told Buffy about it she laughed it off and said that she was probably jealous and to get over it. After he had talked with her Dawn agreed that she was jealous and there was no way some one like him could be evil. But it didn't stop her feeling it or that little twinge of fear she felt every time he smiled at her or Buffy.

Sitting with her back to the window she didn't see the raven land on the balcony, but she did hear its call. The strange bird looked at her and she looked back. The only word she could think to describe it was black. It took her a moment to notice that its right eye was missing. In its place sat a matt black lens. With another screech it took to wing and flew off. Somehow the fear left with it, but was it because it scared her more or that it promised something new, hope.

* * *

For herself Buffy was deliriously happy, never once did she think of any thing and for those bright shining moments she wasn't a slayer or a general. She was back in heaven. Never once did she think of Dawn, her friends or past loves. The only thing in her world was pleasure and a kind of joy she couldn't describe. She loved it and she loved the Immortal for it. her mind washed clean of thought on a nightly basis each time lasting longer and fuller than ever before. Never once did she think, never once did she question and never once did she, could she, see the demonic things that made love to her in the height of the moon.

That's it for the introduction can you guess the crossover. Its pretty hard, I know. I'll give the answer next chapter if I happen to write it. Reviews might help me to get it done...


	2. Chapter 2

The Emperor's key

Chapter 2

Authors note

Has anyone guessed the plot? The crossover is with Games Workshops Warhammer 40,000 and later on Angel. Some people are probably wondering what Warhammer 40K is. Its a table top battle game set unsurprisingly in the 41st millennium. For a better description see the next chapter.

Buffy woke up and smiled, the tattoos were back. They only came once in a while, old shapes that almost seemed to move. As she looked at them they started to glow. Almost like a dam braking very slowly, a horrible feeling that something was wrong grew. The glowing pictures writhed and their glow became sickly and wan. Slowly her mind came back into focus and she knew that this was wrong.

She couldn't move, even now with the pictures fading they were still strong enough to hold her. Silently she struggled against whatever held her. Then he came back. The Immortals smile was almost predatory. He stalked up to her and kissed her just above the heart. Pain and pleasure lanced through every nerve.

A fog clawed here awareness back into the depths and the tattoos came back stronger than ever. With the last few moments ripped from her mind she snuggled up to the man she thought she loved.

* * *

A few days had passed since Dawn had seen the bird. Andrew had spent the last few weeks at their place and was finally moving to his new home. Then there was the whole thing in L.A. that happened last week. The world had lost contact with the entire city for almost a day. When it came out of the blackout the media swooped in and found nothing. No one in the city had noticed that they lost a day. Dawn guessed that it was something to do with Angel but Buffy refused to talk about it, she didn't even phone anyone.

Dawn was worried about her sister, she was home less and less and when she was she hardly talked to her. She almost never left the Immortals side. Only once had Dawn seen her alone, she looked lost and very worried like a pet that had lost its master.

With Andrew gone and Buffy out the remaining Summers girl sat down and wrote her homework. Half way through her sister came into the flat with a thousand megawatt smile. 'Dawn! Are you doing anything?' she was the same as ever and Dawn's paranoia started to fade.

'Homework.'

Buffy just stopped, and looked confused.

'...nothing I can't leave, why.' Dawn finished lamely.

Another, almost too happy, smile 'Want to come out with me, just us two sisters?' Dawn jumped at the chance, perhaps they could talk about what the hell is going on.

They walked down the street laughing and joking. Well mostly it was Dawn telling the jokes and laughing at them, Buffy was slow on the uptake with almost everything. Something was wrong with the slayer and finally Dawn had enough with dodging the subject.

'What is the matter with you Buffy? And where the hell are we going?'

'Nothings wrong with me, we're going to have fun.'

'Fun? What kind of fun?' Dawn stopped, Buffy had said the word "fun" like it was something holy.

'He wants to play with us, you want that too.' Buffy had the same smile she had in the apartment.

'THE THREE OF US!' Dawn knew something was not only wrong but very, VERY bad. 'Get away from me! What's going on!?!' Buffy was just too fast for her, grabbing her arm with all her slayer strength. The snapping of bone could be heard a hundred yards away. Dawn held back a scream into a quiet whimper

'You'll like it. It's a fun game. Lets play.' with that and a wooden smile Buffy dragged her broken sister further down the street.

* * *

Further down the same street three men stood shoulder to shoulder in deep shadow. The Old Wolf looked to his right, the aged Wolf Priest Ulrik held his Crozius Arcanum tightly and the micro-motors in his armour wined softly as he flexed his hand on the hilt of the plasma pistol strapped to his waist. On the Old Wolf's left the Rune Priest known as Njal Stormcaller gripped his ancient oak runestaff with both hands while his cyber-raven, Nightwing, perched on his backpack.

The young woman did not notice them until she was a few feet from them. With their eight foot tall frames encased in power armour the two Priests slowly advanced on the helpless child. She stopped and looked at them. 'Go no further disciple of Chaos!' Ulrik bellowed. For a moment the only sound was the whimpering of the brunette child.

'I am the slayer, I serve my master, you get out of my way demon.'

Now Ulrik wore a helmet made from an ancient wolf's skull so the girl probably mistook him for a foul creature but for her to use his title was her greater mistake. The black armoured Wolf Priest picked her up by her head and brought her face to face with the Wolf-helm of Russ. 'I AM ULRIK THE SLAYER!' he said in a voce that made the very ground shake 'WOLF PRIEST OF THE SPACE WOLF CHAPTER! CHOSER OF THE GREAT WOLF LOGAN GRIMNAR! CHAMPION OF THE FIRST ARMAGEDDON WAR! MY WILL IS FEARED, EVEN AMONGST THOSE OF THE WORLD EATERS! YOU. ARE. NOTHING. TO ME!!!' throughout the speech the girl struggled, dropping the key she punched and kicked helplessly against the power armour.

'Stop brother Ulrik,' Njal placed a hand on the outstretched arm. 'She is no disciple or convert. Her mind is controlled by Chaos magic's. She is an innocent in this.' He looked down at the injured girl. She was pounding on his companions leg with her good arm with no effect, in fact it was only the cyber-raven who noticed for she was who it was looking for.

The Old Wolf took this chance to revel himself from the shadows.

* * *

Dawn realised that this was not going to be a normal day. Getting kidnapped by a brainwashed Buffy was par-for-the-course in her life but two eight foot tall men wearing futuristic amour wasn't. One of them had a voice that made her ribs quake (a bad thing when you had a broken arm) and the other had the black bird on his back. Then the third came out of the shadows. He was bigger, much bigger. His arms were about the same size as Dawn herself. his blue, grey armour was different to the other two. For one it looked bigger, bulkier and meaner. If the black armoured guy could take Buffy pounding him like it was rain this guy would be almost invincible. Unlike the other two he wore no helmet. His face was old and his skin looked like battered leather, a long mane of grey hair flowed down his sides and a frost white beard stretched from his face to his belt. The frightening things about him, other than his shear bulk, was the long teeth, that looked suspiciously like a vampire, and his Axe.

Looking at that Axe you knew anyone holding it was not some one to mess with. He might as well be carrying a telegraph pole. The double head was both silver and gold. Its most prominent feature (aside from its big and choppy nature) was the wolf heads etched onto the blades. This theme continued throughout his armour, a strange cross surmounted with a wolf skull was on his right knee. He was wearing a necklace of long wolf teeth. He also had a cloak made from a wolf's pelt that came from a wolf's head mounted above his shoulders and stretching down to his ankles. The overall effect was a barbaric, psychopath with a double barrelled gun also strapped to his left arm.

'I am Logan Grimnar, you are The Key.' He knelt down to look her in the eye. 'Know that we mean you no harm.'

'Then put down my sister.' She nestled her crushed arm to her side.

'This puppet is the mystical warrior charged to protect you?' "Black" asked.

'Puppet?'

Bird guy looked at her, 'Your sister is being controlled, her mind is no longer her own.'

Logan looked at Buffy. 'Can you cut the stings?'

'It will be difficult, but she is strong. Perhaps, if it is the will of Russ.' The bird guy motioned for his friend to drop Buffy. After a moment she was pinned to the floor by a black boot and bird man put the skull mounted top of his staff to her head. A thunder clap shattered some already sonically abused windows and the two men stepped back.

Seconds passed by as a thin howl was carried by the wind, Dawn couldn't tell if it was natural or not. Buffy's face was twisted in a grotesque parody of joy that changed into one of terror and pain. Stamped on her forehead was a runic, very angler, "R".

Like some one switched a on light bulb Buffy's face and eyes were back to normal. Very scared, angry and a little worried. She breathed out before falling unconscious. 'The enchantment is strong and her will weakened by desire. She must rest.' The bird man sagged against his great staff. 'My power might not be enough to hold back the control for very long.'

'We have to get her home. Please.' Dawn begged the one called Logan. The big man stood up towering over her, yellow eyes flashing with some unknown emotion.

'You would presume to ask me to help?' His long teeth flashed in the pail moonlight. 'I am Adeptus Astartes. Worlds worship me as if I was a god. And you believe I will even hear you pitiful plea. If I were any other Chapter Master you would be required to offer penance for speaking in my presence.' Dawn watched as he buried his massive axe in the cobbled street and pulled off one massive armoured glove. 'But I am Chapter master of the Space Wolves. I am not as kind as the others.' With a bare hand that looked strong enough to make rocks bleed he jerked the axe from the ground. The pulverised pavement fell of the intact metal. Dawn felt some thing warm run down her leg. 'I am kinder! Of course we will help.' Dawn could only look in shock as the three giants put their weapons in a line before placing the almost comatose Buffy on the makeshift stretcher. 'Where to?' Logan asked with a very broad smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Dawn couldn't help but laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

The Emperor's Key

Chapter Three

Authors note:

Here's where we have fun, after two chapters we finally find out what is going on and why the Space Marines are risking so much (if you don't know what I mean read the reviews or better yet post one).

Note two

I've had to re write the ending because it contained some musical lyrics sorry but it had to be done now that Fanfiction has cracked down on music. (can't understand why though)

* * *

After they got Buffy home the three Space Wolves, as they were called, sat down not for the first or last time Dawn was shocked at the barbarity of them. While she excused herself for the bathroom she over heard them.

'Old Wolf to pack. We have found The Key, Russ be praised. Track and report here. Now.'

'My lord, I fear for the woman.' Njal spoke up.

'What is it Njal, is the protection of Russ too weak to hold back the Corrupter?'

'Never my lord. I fear she is to weak to resist. A great hole echoes within her heart. She loves.'

'Hmm'

'Her world is love. Love for her sister, love for her friends and love for her family.'

'Love is not always good, but it is pure. How can the Corrupter use this?' Ulrik spoke up.

'She loves a man who is now gone. This is a great danger, for her heart is not yet healed, it may never. There is more. Her dreams are haunted by her last memories of this man. Because of her actions he never accepted that she returned his affection. It is a great tale, one worthy of song and celebration but for the death of her heart.' Njal answered in that annoyingly whimsical voce of his

'This is indeed dangerous.' Started Ulrik. Dawn could hear him pacing as she got changed. It was difficult with only one working arm but god only knew what would happen to Buffy if she went to the hospital 'With a dead heart within her the Corrupter can fill it with illusion. Is her desire to forget her love or seek a new one.'

'With two hooks you can catch twice as hard.' Njal also seemed to be a master of fortune cookie philosophy.

'Looks like one of us might have to fill in for this dead love. Great lord, with you permission...' Ulrik said just as Dawn walked in. She couldn't see his face because he hadn't taken of his wolf skull helmet but some thing in his voice hinted he wasn't serous. Logan smiled. It was a warm smile, friendly and full of mirth.

'Get in line old man!' The three of them roared with laughter. 'Ah Dawn. My guard will be here shortly then we can get moving.'

'I have to ask, you've been very kind and everything but why?'

'Ulrik I think this is your job.'

Ulrik sat gently down on one of the chairs. 'More than three thousand years in your future Earth will be in civil war. In that time great Empires will rise and fall, wars beyond your imagination will be fought with all the degenerate races of this galaxy. But in the end Earth will be almost ripped apart by strife. It is know to us as the Age of Strife. A time when we forgot more than technology we forgot who we were. From amongst the ruins and destruction rose the greatest human. The Emperor. Great wars and greater deeds followed. Within a few hundred years our ageless saviour united Earth and stood at the head of the great armies. No force could stand against him.

'At that time Terra, as it became known, was surrounded by a rift in space. no ship could pass through it. The rest of humanity existed out there passed the rifts and the danger. In his great wisdom the Emperor knew the rift would end and contact could be made with the galaxy again. With the ancient knowledge now lost to us he created twelve children we know as the Primarchs. True gods amongst men the Emperor used arcane arts and technology to improve on his own self. Humanities greatest foes, the four Gods of Chaos saw the power that these twelve had and feared that one day their power would be enough to banish them forever. They called upon their many servants and raided the labs on Terra, spiriting the unborn Primarchs away.

'Four Chaos Gods? What do they want?' Dawn was getting lost in the story, despite wondering what it had to do with a brainwashed slayer and a still broken arm. She shifted it uncomfortably. The Wolf Priest noticed and knelt down beside her, opening a small box.

'The four Chaos Gods wish to rule this, the physical, realm. They can control people here through perversion and sin. The one we call the Corruptor uses an excess of pleasure and pain to corrupt and control his minions. It is the dark god of sated lust and it is that pleasure that first corrupted your sister which is still a danger to us and her.' He had taken of his gloves and was mixing some sort of greenish paste. 'This will heal your arm and make it whole again in time.' Gently Ulrik covered Dawn's lower arm, it tingled for a bit before becoming warm. As the warmth faded so did the paste. After a few seconds it was nothing but a thin transparent layer.

With a deep breath he continued the story; 'Knowing that the time of the great rift was near its end and that it would take too long to re-grow the Primarchs, if such a thing were possible, the great Emperor made what he called the gene-seed. Thus part of the primarch was recreated, a gene-seed is placed in a young man when he is accepted as an Adeptus Astartes, or "Space Marine" as some people call us. Twelve Space Marine chapters, one for each Primarch. When the great rift ended did the Emperor look out and see a galaxy divided by war. Thus began the Great Crusade. Leading the combined might of the Astartes the Emperor reunited the galaxy. He found his lost children who had been scattered to the fates and gave them their armies. By the end of the 38th millennium the galaxy was whole once again.'

'That explains who you are. Not why you are here. Not that I am complaining...' Dawn fought back the impulse to giggle for some reason.

'For a long time the galaxy was peaceful until one of the Primarchs became corrupted by Chaos. No one knew why or how but some how all the dark gods united behind perhaps the greatest of the Primarchs. Horus. His betrayal ripped the galaxy asunder yet again. In the end the Emperor fought his traitorous son and both were mortally wounded. As Horus died the Emperor was placed on his golden throne and encased upon it by a status field at the same time our chapter, the Space Wolves chapter, were celebrating the end of the Heresy and toasting to the memory of the Emperor.

'In the middle of this great feast did our Primarch the great Leman Russ stand to toast fallen comrades. Before he could he was struck by a mighty vision. It is said that for the longest time he stood immobile. Then without another word he drained his drinking horn. Calling the oldest and strongest of his men he left leaving only one, Bjorn the Fell Handed, behind. Many more years passed before Bjorn took the position of Great Wolf, the head of our chapter.

Still he went on and Dawn knew she should be board of this guy that sounded like Giles on a bad day, if he had a thousand years of practice. 'His first order was the first Great Hunt. No one knew where Russ had gone, Bjorn's single wish was to find him. Since then there has been many, many Great Hunts each one has done much good for our chapter and for the galaxy but we have never found him. Each Great Hunt is started by Russ himself. He appears in the dreams of the Rune Priests and in visions to the Great Wolf.

A few months ago Njal was visited by Russ many times. Our Great Wolf, Grimnar, had visions and they all told of a great danger in the past that we must stop. The vision was for us to find you. And we have.'

Dawn had to take a moment to gather her thoughts, as she did the skull headed story teller peered into her eyes. 'I'm sorry, I can't think right now. I'm very tired.' She said her eyes losing focus.

'The field dressing contains a powerful painkiller. It may be too much for your slight body to handle. You should sleep now Njal will watch over your sister While I watch over you.' Dawn poked her broken arm and felt nothing. She tried to stand but blacked out

* * *

At that moment in time three people were passing over the outskirts of Spain. One of them was stuck in a never ending cycle. He had been gone too long and he had lost the woman he loved to a man he loathed. It was all his fault, he didn't pick up the phone or the pen to tell her he was back instead he let the ponce and his mission get in the way ****

He could see the pain on his loves face when she saw him back from the great beyond. He would fall on a sword for her. Hell, he would have walked into sunlight if she asked him to, instead he hid in L.A. Why? because of a bunch of ethireal types that wanted to play gods and he got sucked into their games with the brooding wonder.

Well damn them! Damn the ponce and his mission! Damn the powers and the senior partners, whoever they were! Damn THEM ALL and damn him straight to hell for letting those sodding higher powers mess him around. 

Moments before losing it completely and taking the aircraft apart he stopped and deliberately slowed down. In an effort to save himself he pieced _her _together with words.

Blond hair breaking across her shoulders like a wave. A smile that rivalled the sun. Green eyes that pierced his heart. Using the image he created of her he calmed down. Once again he whispered to himself 'Sorry pet, I'm coming back to you. No force in this world or any other will stop me. This I swear.'

And once again the cycle began again...


	4. Chapter 4

The Emperor's Key

Chapter 4

The three champions got off the plane and after a long time they finally got out of Rome Airport.

'First things first, transport.' The tallest said.

'Oh, oh I'll get it.' said the shortest with fake enthusiasm.

'No scooters this time!'

'Trust me.' And the youngest scampered of laughing to himself.

'I am not so trusting as you Angel. Spike will try to humiliate and belittle you. A true leader would not allow that.'

'Illyria, please how could he?'

Three minutes later he did. He had bought a jet black super bike. That wasn't what made Angel wince. The black motorbike had two seats and a side car. The side car was neon pink. The front of the cool black bike had small letters stencilled in white "Spike-mobile".

The side car had flowers and "Angel" in pretty letters. For the first time ever Illyria laughed.

Not long after that they pulled up just outside the apartment complex. Angel got out with some relief and laid out the plan.

'That's your great idea! Watch from her balcony!?' Spike half shouted

'You got a better one?'

'No.'

'Good and you missed out the most important part.' The most important part was that instead of comfortably standing on said balcony Angel and Illyria stood on the one above. They each held one of Spike's legs, holding him upside down.

Spike signalled them to pull him back up. 'They're there, both of 'em's asleep.'

'Thank god!'

'Not really, they've got visitors. Eight very big visitors, each armed with some big nasty weapons and all of them wearing some sort of blue, grey armour.' Spike finished with a lame smile.

'Let me see' Angel whispered and after a moment he was the one hanging upside down. After an odd clicking sound one of Angels feet started to twitch.

Together Spike and Illyria looked down. Angel had three guns pointed at his head another two were held by a pair of blue/grey armoured men. The pair were on the balcony, aiming right for their heads.

Neither Spike or Illyria were afraid of guns after facing the forces of the senior partners. Unfortunately the size of the guns was a definite problem, Spike was fairly certain that he could fit his leg down the barrel and the blokes holding the guns weren't to be laughed at.

Big and burly they could have given Hamilton a run for his money. The armour was an odd mix of bulk and grace. Oversized shin pads dropped over their feet and raised knee guards overlapped the thinner thigh plates. A thick belt held different things for each of the warriors. Mostly they had a short sword, a pistol, and several grenades. Their giant chest plates followed the their ribs and actually went over the abdomen. Even bigger than the chest plate were the two shoulder pads, covering the upper arms. The lower arm guards were thinner but still very solid. Only one of them wore a helmet, it seemed to be made of two parts a cone shaped face plate and a head cover that came over their ears. 'Hello? Can we speak to Buffy?'

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes. While not really awake she still looked around at her room everything was in its place if a bit blurry. On her chair there sat a big black armoured man, after a moment she was able to dredge the memories of the last few hours out of her befuddled mind.

'Are you better now?' To Dawn it was as if he was talking to her very slowly and there were a lot of echoes for some reason. She nodded her head and the room span. She giggled a little.

'You are still feeling the effects of the drug. Three daemons have come they wish to see you.'

'Okay.' She said proudly before giggling like a four year old. He picked her up and carried her under his arm. To Dawn it was just like flying.

In the living room three people sat on their hands. Dawn didn't expect to see two of them ever again and she didn't recognise the third. 'Hello you two.' She waved.

She watched Spike, trying to remember something. But her thoughts just wouldn't cooperate. 'She's as stoned as a Japanese rock garden! What happened Bit?'

'I got broken, Ul-hic put something on my arm and then I got sleepy.' She chirped happily. Several of her new friends snickered at what she said, this made her laugh.

Nether Angel or Spike found it funny. 'What, how?' they asked almost as one.

Puling herself together she tried to focus on the two vampires. by god person.' She waved limply around 'Friends help, stop Buffy 'n' fixed arm.' Gulping she looked at the man carrying her. 'I can't think right.' she said with all seriousness before snorting with laughter.

He put her down and looked at the new guests. 'The painkiller I gave her also acts as a stimulant. However I was unsure of the amount I used. A strong depressant might neutralise the problem.'

Even in her befuddled state the smile on Spike's face was worrying. 'Bottle of Jack should do the trick.'

'Jack?'

'Don't you know mate? Jack Daniel's, whisky. Alcohol!'

'Yes. Good strong mead would do the trick.'

'Right then I'll get some.'

'Four, maybe five tankards worth should do it.'

'WHAT!'

'As I said I gave her too much of the painkiller.'

Dawn took that moment to speak 'Where Spike going?'

'To get a drink Little Bit. A lot really.'

Smiling she waved to the book shelf. 'Can I have some?'

'Sure thing Bit.' Spike went for the door.

'Wait,' Angel got up and rummaged amongst the books for a moment. Nestled at the back was a half empty rectangular bottle. 'Yours?'

Dawn smiled and nodded, and spent a few moments wondering why she felt like she made a mistake. When she put her mind back to its task she saw a medium sized glass half full with some of the golden brown liquid. Spike was looking at it like it was a cross and Angel's eyes threatened to come out of their sockets.

'Drink, as fast as you can. Understand?' The wolf skull asked.

'Yep.' Dawn opened her mouth and tilted her head back.

It was like someone lit a bonfire in her mouth that burnt down to her empty stomach. Gasping for air she tried to stand only to bang her head on the way back down. If the room was spinning before now it was moving like a ship in bad weather. Once again she was picked up and carried away, this time to the bathroom where she promptly fell asleep.

Dawn got up and looked in the mirror. Immediately she turned away. Washing her face and combing her hair she pieced together the last few hours that she was awake for. She looked at her arm, it was dressed in a tight splint and she still couldn't feel her fingers but that wasn't what was bugging her....

A split second later she barged out of the bathroom and slapped Spike as hard as she could with her good arm before hugging him. 'How long have you been back?' she howled at him.

'Eight or nine months.' He winced

Dawn punched him full in the face, dimly she was aware that all of the Space Wolves were pointing their guns at the three other guests. 'This is your fault!' she screeched at Angel 'And yours!' she slapped Spike again.

'Stop Dawnie. Let me explain, please.' And he did.

* * *

In his home the Immortal knelt in front of the insanely bright alter. Writhing cherubs and dancing daemons preformed perverted little dances to feed their god. 'Father the girl has not returned.'

'Is she so powerful that even you cannot control? I am disappointed.' The ethereal voice was hollow but echoed with the sound of uncounted lost souls.

'Nay Father, some force has taken to protecting her. For all my worth I have searched with my mind. I have sensed the spirit protecting her. It is powerful and it has summoned its own servants to the protection.' The Immortal glanced and noticed two of his slaves die due to excess.

'You have lordship of all the half breeds and creatures my son. Surely you can destroy whatever has been chosen to protect The Key.'

The Immortal knew what he had to do and fell face first to the ground. 'The power has called his protectors from our distant future. Oh Greatest One. It is the spirit of the Wolf itself that does hunt this time land! The foul magi-seers of the Eldar do guide him. And the False Emperor watches all!'

Instantly the daemons and cherubs died and the alter melted. The youngest of the Chaos Gods tore at the fabric of reality in a rage no man or daemon would dare imagine.

And there do I leave you. See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The Emperor's Key.

Chapter 5

Authors note:

I am well aware that this story is getting dangerously close to an "R" rating If you think I should change it Please review and tell me.

Brother Macaty stood up. It was his time to lead the almighty supplication to the God-Emperor of Mankind. Bowing to the height of the steps he dared to gaze upon the Emperor for the first time in two hundred and seventy five years of worship. 'Let the ever watchful justice of his will hear us.' He crocked out in his aged voice. The living God, forever sealed in a status field that kept him free from the effects of time and the outside world, sat immobile as ever. Brother Macaty bowed again and looked up. The Emperor blinked. The old monk simply died of shock.

Across the immaterial dimension know as "The Warp" the physic beacon that guided many of humanities warships flared. Only four beings noticed and they began to worry.

* * *

'So you three survived the Senior Partners wrath and decided to come here, to Rome, to tell us what happened.' Dawn summed up the end of the story. Somehow everything had settled down. Njal and his raven were watching over Buffy in the other room, two of Logan's Wolf Guard stood at the balcony, another at the door and the other two were looking out the windows, Ulrik was keeping his eye on Dawn in case some thing else went wrong while the Old Wolf himself listened in on Spike's story. Absently finishing Dawn's bottle, much to her annoyance.

'More or less.' Spike smiled creepily. While Spike lounged on the sofa Angel had the decency to look guilty. A couple of times he tried to defend himself but Spike ignored him. The third visitor merely looked around like some sort of half smurf trying to look imperious. Nothing compared to the true Emperor, Dawn truly doubted anyone would impress her after seeing him.

'Don't tell me you have another surprise!' she sat down. The cocktail of drugs and booze that kept her relatively sane and somehow sober was beginning to wear off and a very bad headache was coming.

'Dawnie look out the window.' Spike's smile stayed put

'Why? Its just the sun. Just the nice warm bright sun streaming through the window and hitting both you and Angel full in the face! What the Hell?!?' Dawn jumped to her feet and fought the urge to vomit again (twice in the bathroom had been quite enough in her opinion).

'Wesley made a mistake with his translation of the Shansu prophecy.' Angel started. 'The Shansu said that when the Vampire with a soul won in a pivotal battle that would stop the apocalypse he would become human. That's how Wesley translated it at least.'

'But the Head Boy couldn't translate for salt,' Spike continued. 'It actuality said "the Vampires with souls will grow and age like a normal humans." In other words space-man and me can walk in the sunlight, have kids and die of old age but we still have our vampire strength and that lot. Best of both worlds.'

'Wonderful! Going to get a nice tan are you? Or maybe a five course meal?' sarcasm dripped from every word. 'Because you never told us Buffy went out and met the Immortal. Do you know what he has done!' Dawn exploded.

'When the ponce here found out he was back we came here to stop him.'

Dawn was so shocked she had to remember to blink.

'Just over a hundred years ago now me, Dru, Darla and Angelus came down here to feed and see the sights. The basterd was here then, he had his minions chain me and him,' he jerked his thumb at Angel, 'to a rafter and spent a night and a day with both Dru and Darla.' Spike nudged Angel to carry on.

'When I found out he was seen with her I...'

Spike coughed.

'...we rushed over here to help her. Then Andrew told us how they were together and...'

'ANDREW KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE!!'

'Since Dana and the whole psycho Slayer situation.'

'When I'm sober enough I'm going to really stone HIM with real rocks!' Dawn was livid.

'Back to the point,' Angel started again. 'We came here and the Immortal kept us busy with the reincarnation of a decapitated head of a demon-mafia boss. Then we had all the problems with the Black Circle and stopping the apocalypse. What has happened and who _are_ these guys?'

'If you want the long story ask the wolf-skull in black. The short of it is that four gods from the future what me so they can invade the material universe. They came from the future to stop them. Buffy isn't much good to any one at the moment because the Immortal worships one of the four gods and he used his mojo to control her.' Dawn grimaced at her choice of words.

'Can we see her?' Angel had heart in his eyes while Spike jumped up and dashed for Buffy's room making the point mute.

'I'll be there in a minute.' Dawn watched the tall half vampire (if there was such a thing) dash off after Spike with Smurfet in tow and turned to look at the old man 'Master Grimnar?'

For a moment he looked shocked only to smile scarily. 'Few people have ever called me that. Most know just to call me Old Wolf.'

'Sorry, while I was asleep I think I had a vision. A big guy with long teeth like yours but brown hair and a dark beard. He was huge. Well he had a pack of wolves, each as big as a donkey, following him around. He told me he was Leman Russ.' All of the Space Wolves were looking at her. 'We were in some sort of massive room and at the back was a flight of golden stairs. It was strange, there were so many steps but it didn't take very long to get to the top. When we got there the was this guy sitting there and he couldn't move. I don't think I've seen anything like it before. There was so much gold that it almost blinded me. You know how tacky that much gold looks? How full of your self you have to be just to stand there? The Emperor made it look pathetic. In the end a two headed wolf the size of a horse came from behind the throne, knelt down and really spoke! He said:- "I can not hold Him. He wishes to leave." Then I woke up.'

'A powerful vision. Do you know what it means?'

'Yes, I also know why you're really here, your primarch told me on the way up the stairs. I have to, but not yet. Can I wait 'till Buffy's better? I have to tell her every thing will be alright and that I don't blame her... please.' Dawn trailed off.

Ulrik walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. 'You are very strong, you got that from your sister. I have lived for over a thousand and twenty years and even now I feel the loss of a sister and a family I left before I truly became a man. Your bravery and courage matches that of the greatest in our legends. Sleep now we will wake you when your sister is better.'

'Alright but don't kill any of the locals please. If we can get out of this city quietly we might be able to lose Buffy, Spike and the rest of them.'

As Dawn got to sleep Ulrik looked to the Old Wolf. 'She will come with us. The word of Russ has been spoken.'

'Good. I feel for her. Will her sister recover?'

'No my Lord, you know that as well as I.'

'Then we must decide how to leave.'

'There are two web-way portals active. One is under heavy guard on the other continent. The only way is back trough the same portal that we arrived.'

'I still do not trust the Eldar, they are alien and often have their own motives,'

'True but we have no choice. Only they can truly navigate time and for now our goals and theirs are the same.'

Next chapter should be fun, look for it...

* * *

Review replies!!!

This is where I answer the reviewers who say I made mistakes... and fess up if I made them.

da5id:- "but its twenty chapters" Gahhh! There were twelve Primarchs and one Legion per Primarch. After the Horus Heresy there were only six or so left loyal to the Emperor and they were split into twenty chapters. This is called the Second Founding I would have mentioned it but it would just confuse the hell out of non 40K players. Especially because there have been at least 25 founding's since then!

huh?:- You make three points, so here you go, One Grimnar doesn't give a crap about the high lords of terra or the Inquisition! He (like all the space marine chapter leaders) answer only to the Emperor or his own Primarch and of all the chapters the Space wolves are the most unique and most willing to kick a Inquisitor in the groin and spit on him/her. Two Not all Space Wolves are werewolves, only a few are affected by "The curse of the Wulfen" and most who are die during the trials. However some can resist the curse and become berserkers and are worse than anything the Blood Angels (who happen to be vampires and not the best people to send) or the thrice dammed Dark Angels (who are famous glory hounds, traitors and cowards) could ever imagine. The 13th company was known as the Wulfen for their Wolf Lord (or sub-leader) was one of these berserkers and lead his company into the warp never to be seen again. Three Oops! I forgot about that. While plastisteel is strong a shotgun can damage it. But please remember that your saying that a shotgun thirty-eight thousand years in the future has the same power as a standard twelve gage. Buffy's punches should have done something and Ulrik should have flinched. Nothing more than that but there should have been more of a reaction. Sorry.

Keep reviewing I'm certain there are other mistakes that I can't defend (spelling and grammar not included, too easy.) or just tell me you like it, your choice.


	6. Chapter 6

The Emperor's Key

Chapter Six

Authors note

I strongly suggest you read the reviews section before reading this bit.  
"Huh" I don't want to get into a fight. I admit that you know more than me and that was probably the longest review I have ever had. But I think I can still salvage some shred of dignity.  
Excommunicatus hereticus; The High Lords of Terra and the Ultramarine primarch Roubert Gilliam (probably not spelt right) wrote the rules and regulations of the second founding including "excommunicatus hereticus" (or to be excommunicated as a heretic). The Space Wolves are the only chapter not included in these rules. The practical up shot of which being that the Inquisition, Deathwatch ect have no authority over Logan Grimnar or any Great Wolf, this is why I chose him. Russ had already left by the time the Codex Astartes came into effect and it was Bjorn the Fellhanded who rejected them (going as far as to threaten to leave the Imperium in protest). As for an all out attack on the Fang (the mountain strong hold of the Space Wolves). Not even the High Lords of Terra would dare to try such a thing. It would kindle a rebirth of the Age of Apostasy, a general civil war. With Chaos on the rise, The Necron's attacking, and the remains of the Tranid Hive Fleets, let alone the emergence of the Tau, continued attacks from Dark Eldar and Orks they need all the help they can get.  
As for the shotgun, my hands are up. In the end your right, I'm wrong and I'm not proud of it. I could argue that propellants and shells could change and improve over the space of 20 years let alone 20 thousand but I would be trying to defend a flawed idea (P.S. Bolter shells are explosive and fired at super-sonic speeds this I know but where did you get the measurement of a 12cal round ? From what I can see of the models the barrel is much bigger maybe not leg size but at least arm size, I chalk that down as a "Spikeisum")  
Finally, web-way portals on Earth. It's not fair I've been really subtle about it too. Lets look at the history of... THE STARGATE! (dum, dum, dumm!). The Ancients built the Stargate, the Eldar learnt to use the web-way from the Old Ones. The Old Ones spread life throughout the galaxy, the Ancients colonised space. The Ancients worst enemy was a race called the Wraith who suck your life force (see Stargate Atlantis). The Necron's worship a race of gods that suck the life energy from people and stars alike who are the sworn enemies of the Old Ones. With a bit of imagination you can see the connection. That's how a web-way portal can be on Earth and thus Warhammer 40K, Buffy and Stargate SG-1 are all in this crossover. The key point is when Ulrik lists the optional web-way portals and says 'There are two web-way portals active. One is under heavy guard on the other continent.' Heavy guard equals U.S. military deep underground and a naquada enhanced hydrogen bomb. The kind of defences that will kill a space marine (i.e. BOOM)  
As for Slaanesh (The Corruptor) active in this time, do you really believe that time travel is impossible for a being spawned in the depths of the warp? Space hulks are spat out at random times in a variety of different places. In the warp time and space don't exist so the chaos gods can be anywhere anyhow anyway.

Feel free to argue again... Actually I look forward to it. Thanks for all the reviews so far but now on with the story.  
But first; Disclaimer

I own non of the characters used in this story, base concepts and background all belong to Mutant Enemy inc, Games Workshop and MGM (MGM only by inflection). The plot is mine but I can't find it for the holes.

* * *

Dawn had come in, looked at Buffy for a strange moment and left. Then, saying she needed some real sleep, left. A horrid silence permeated the room. Spike sat next to the comatose slayer while Angel stood at the foot of her bed. Illyria just hovered. In the corner sat cross legged was another Adeptus Astartes. This one, Spike reasoned, was the strangest.

He had the wolf pelt cloak, tooth necklace and armour but no helmet. He had some kind of hood and a big collar that stretched over his ears from behind. Held flat across his lap was a thick staff surmounted with a wolf skull. From here Spike could smell the power coming off him as well as that strange wolf trace all the others had. Hopping from one end of the staff to the other was a jet black bird. It stopped and tilted its' head at him before hopping from the staff to its owners shoulder and turned around facing the former vampire. The large man opened his eyes and smiled 'Spike.'

'How do you know my name mate?'

'I am a Rune Priest. I know many things.'

'Really. Who killed JFK?'

'As I expected. You ask me a question I can not possibly know to prove me wrong. While this ancient history may be clouded by time your past is known to me youngling.'

'Shows how much you know mate. I'm over two hundred.'

'Indeed you are but to one such as me you are but children.'

Angel frowned 'How old are you?'

'For over five hundred years I have served The Emperor through the will of Russ. I am Njal, the Stormcaller.'

'You and your kind aren't human, we know that but your different aren't you?'

'As I said, I am a Rune Priest. The ways of the runes and the thoughts of the mind are no stranger to me.'

'You're a bloody mind-reader and fortune teller. Priceless. Tell me mate do your visions come from a higher power or the power of your friends magic bag? ' Spike didn't try to hide the sarcasm.

'A fool speaks while the wise listen.' He turned to Illyria. 'You once ruled a mighty world empire before man walked on this world demon.'

'What of it.' Illyria snapped.

'One such as you will have heard of the Necron and their Gods.'

'Quiet you tongue Sorcerer!' Spike had never heard her whisper in fear like that before, he doubted any one had. 'They can pull your words from the air and you might have brought ruination to us all!!!'

'I think not, the dead ones do still sleep and will not awake for some time. Only the powers of chaos do threaten this time. Spike, your slayer has need of you yet again. Your distraction was almost fatal.'

'I got caught up, I know I should have been there for her but I couldn't get away.'

'Such is the Changer of Ways; subtle and distracting.'

'Who?'

'Of all the Chaos Gods He is the most deceitful and treacherous.'

'What's that got to do with anything? I thought this Corruptor guy was controlling Buffy.'

'He was. As was the Changer of Ways controlling you. What you call Wolfram and Heart is merely a shadow and the Senior Partners truly the gods of chaos.'

'This has all been to get Dawn? The last five years?' Angel burst out 'Why?'

'The child is still innocent. This in itself is cause to drive Chaos to desire her while her mystical nature means that they can destroy this universe. But not all has been connected to the Key. You and your destiny was also important to them. Your counter part, Angelus, would have been a champion of all the chaos gods, if he knew they existed.'

'Bloody wonderful mate, but when Buffy's back to her old self she'll drop kick them all back to hell!'

'I am sorry my friend. It will take more than those empty words to wake her.' Njal walked to her side, just in front of Spike. 'In her mind there is a time you gave her strength to fight for that which she lost.'

'What of it.'

'She needs that strength again, as do you. The benediction of Russ is strong but it cannot help those who do not try.' The sorcerer touched her forehead where four faint, dark, lines rested. 'My protection is all but spent, very soon now Russ will be unable to protect her. I can bridge your minds and let you help her. It is very dangerous for one who is not trained and chaos can easily infect the unwary.'

'Then let me go!' Angel jumped between Spike and Njal. 'I can help her.'

'NO!' Njal roared as his bird flared its wings. 'You have no idea of the charm of chaos. She will offer you temptation and you would accept. Only Spike has the knowledge to protect her or the conviction to save her. I have looked into both your minds. You were ever a drunken leachier given to flights of fancy to whatever pretty woman passed your eye. Spike is a killer, he has taken pleasure in it but never so much as you. You were never a good man Liam, William here was. At one time.'

'So Angel is not good enough to save her. Sorry Peaches guess I'll have to save the day. Whatever your going to do, do it now.'

While Angel brooded Spike followed the sorcerer's instructions. 'Sit down here. Now open your mind fully. I cannot follow you.'

'Good Buffy doesn't like it when people snoop.'

'Now you must sleep.'

'How?' Spike realised how as he spoke, a fast blur he guessed was a staff came towards him.

* * *

With a very strange sensation Spike came to. It took him a while to place where he really was. In Buffy's mind her current flat, Sunnydale home and what he guessed was her old house LA had merged into some kind of freakish surrealist world. That wasn't the most distracting thing, the walls were made of a multicoloured light that danced around itself. Forcing himself to ignore it Spike checked each room.

In the living room three naked demons that looked like girls hopped around in a very interesting dance. 'Bugger me.' Spike whispered after a moment before retreating from the room. Turning around he bumped into another, this one was so amazingly beautiful that his heart almost stopped beating again.

'Hi,' she giggled at him wrapping her arms around his neck. 'Want to dance?'

'Sorry love but no thanks.' Disentangling himself he made it into the dining room only to find Dru and Harmony there in what had to be a very uncomfortable position.

'Spikey want to play?' "Harmony" said somehow this version looked better than great. Spike was half way to them before he realised he had moved. Quickly he realised exactly what the strange sorcerer had meant, and that discretion was the better part of valour.

Dodging around the entwined vampires he reached for the door, ready to get out of Buffy's mind. A strange thought crossed his own mind, so strange he actually said it out loud 'Since when is William the Bloody Valiant?' Behind him the two women stopped. 'I'm onto you now you basterd! Can't corrupt me so trick me to leave? Well I have news for you mister high and mighty...' spinning on his heal Spike saw the two sticky demons sneaking up behind him. In response he delivered a snap kick to "Harmony's" mid section before braking "Dru's" neck and throwing the two of them out of the house into the pack of dark grey wolves that stalked just outside of the door. 'Not even your God will keep me from her!'

The flickering walls writhed in some sort of agony as a voice Spike recognised as the Immortal's drifted down from above 'That's what you think...' Falling to his knees Spike felt something assaulting his senses. A cloying smell of sweet honey and molasses seeped through the walls. Even in his dream state Spike could feel his body shutting down one piece at a time. He could hear Buffy's voice whispering for him to relax and let her care for him.

The sound of her voice was all he needed to fight back. With a tremendous lurch he forced his will against the stifling smog. Fighting against its' effects. His arms were as heavy as lead weights and his head packed with cotton wool. Again he forced every inch of himself against this subtle assault. As a last ditch attempt he dragged himself up to the knifes and plunged one into his hand.

Waves of pain blew the puff clouds from his mind, thankful his hunch was right he dug deeper and pushed the fog totally out of his body. 'What's next Wanker? What else have you got in your bag of tricks!'

Now that the inside walls had gone Spike could see the four pretty girls standing between him and some great squid thing that held his love. He watched as the four women changed from young, attractive humans to old crone like half human half lobster things with dinosaur legs and red pincers for arms. 'Oh bollocks!' They charged as one in some sort of half run half hobbling gait.

With the inside of the house completely gone there were no weapons to fight with and Spike seriously doubted his chances with out one. Ducking and dodging Spike tried everything he had on the four whatever's. They barley flinched. 'Buffy! Love! Need some help here!'

Dodging from one to the other he made his way to the mass of tentacles that ended in muti-fingered hands. One swatted Spike away while another grabbed him and pushed him to the floor. 'Spike.' He looked up to see Buffy being passed from one hand to another, slowly descending to the pinned ex-vampire. 'Why do you try and fight him? If you stop he's promised to give me you.'

'Never. In the last few minutes I've seen what this guy is. I've also seen what he can make you do.'

'Spike,' Buffy gently stroked his face. 'He can help make you happy that's all he wants.'

'What about Dawn you stupid bint? He wants to make her happy to! She's barely eighteen! This sick monster wanted both you and her at the same time.' He watched as she backed away. 'So what did you do when she refused? Brake her arm! What's next her legs? I know brake her spine that way she won't be able to struggle when he rapes her. Over and over again until she's so buggered that she starts dreaming up thing like this!' He gestured to the things surrounding them. The many limbed squid thing was slowly fading and the four demons were glancing around at the subtly changing environment.

'Why should you care about the little brat?' Buffy snapped back.. 'Or is that what you really want? Getting closer to me just to have your naughty little way with her.' Dawn suddenly appeared between them wearing a skin tight tank top and mini-skirt, both were ripped.

'Your joking! You have got to be bloody joking!' Spike shouted before the illusion of the littlest Miss Summers kissed him. When she finished he head-butted the phantom and spitted out its taste. 'Snap out of it Buffy! I love you. Not because you have a sister, not because your the slayer, but because of you!' At the end of his strength he struggled to stand up. 'I know you don't love me, you can barley stand the sight of after what I did. But I still love you and no amount of tricks or silly little games will change that.'

'What do you know about love? He offers you what you most desire, lust.'

'Your not doing much for the blond stereotype are you. I clawed and fought to win back my own soul. Was that lust. That night when you lost everything and I held you was it my "lust" that gave you strength?' Now he was on his feet staring down Buffy. 'Take my strength again. See what you have become and use it to brake free.' She was shaking like a tree in a gale.

A new voice came from the wavering limbs 'You might as well be talking to rocks vampire. She is mine. She has given her body and I took her mind her soul wallows in sin and soon I will feast upon both hers' and all those she holds dear.' The Immortal gloated.

'She let you borrow her body, you basterd. Now she wants it back!' Buffy bellowed at the creature. In a flash it became the Immortal in shape as well as voice. Behind him Spike could feel the four demons back off as Buffy's snapped into focus and her body almost cracked straight.

'Kill them both, I will feed on their souls tonight!'

'Oh shit!' Spike tackled Buffy out of the way of the charging beasts. 'Good to see you back love.'

'Thanks,' Buffy flashed him a smile that made every ache and bruise vanish. Rolling ether side they flipped up, in unison, to face the four advancing demons. 'Weapons time!' In a blink of an eye Buffy was holding the Slayer scythe. Spike looked down to see a short sword in his hand.

It didn't take long for the two seasoned warriors to kill the four demons. They were simply not good or fast enough to stop them. After beheading the four things dissolved into the ground.

The Immortal was not happy about that, and the real fight started. He was fast enough to dodge or deflect both Buffy and Spike when they did hit the weapons bounced off him. He kicked Buffy into a half "there" bookcase and back handed Spike away.

Buffy grunted with pain and forced her self back into the fight. While she was in control of herself here in this dream world her real mind was still under the control of that smug creep. When Spike was smacked out of the fight she charged at her one time lover. He bushed away the strike and clasped his hand firmly around her neck. Bringing her close he almost suffocated her with a kiss. She felt her own desire increase ten fold with that act. Alien thoughts flickered around her mind; "So what if he's evil?" "Can he be all bad if he can make you feel like that?" she knew that they weren't her own thoughts and suppressed them. 'Go back to hell asshole!' She screamed in his face.

He laughed, 'Hell means nothing to a being that came from the Warp! I was going to show you that but now I'm hungry.' The rapist smiled chillingly at her.

Buffy glanced beyond him and two the door in the strangely still substantial walls. 'Aren't we forgetting someone?' She asked and he turned to look.

'NO!' he shouted before Spike opened the door. Buffy was surprised when the entire house crumbled into powder. Standing beyond the foundations was a pack of very large wolves with teeth the size of knives and claws like cargo hooks. The Alpha of the pack stepped forward. Not only was it bigger but its coat was as black as night and it had two heads. The Immortal dropped her and backed off. With deliberate slowness the pack circled him.

Buffy, fortunately, had the good sense to get out of the way and now stood beside Spike watching the dance in front of her. When he stopped retreating the circle of wolves stopped contracting, all but one fell to the haunches. The two headed wolf grinned and stalked forward. Buffy could see the desperation in the Immortals eyes but just couldn't feel any pity for him. In a last ditch attempt he jumped at the massive wolf.

It leaped at the Immortal at the same time. She heard the crack as her corrupters bones broke. By the time the two had landed the wolf had already ripped into his neck killing him instantly. The wolf pack howled in unison before fading away leaving their leader and echo's behind. The alpha stood up and watched the two survivors for a short moment before bowing its head and disappearing itself.

Now the dreamscape was empty save for Buffy and Spike, he smiled and looked around. 'While a blank white world might be interesting I have a feeling it will get old very fast.'

'I think your right, give me a minute' Buffy focused on the one place she knew she would be safe in.

'My old crypt? Good choice.' Spike commented before sitting down.

'I know who you really are you know.' Buffy smiled at him despite the pain she felt saying those words.

'Huh?'

'You're not here. I picked you as a metaphor to help me fight the Immortal's control. You're me or at least a part of me here to help.' Buffy fought to keep the pain from her voice but knew she was failing. 'I did take physiology 101 you know.'

'You chose me to be the face of salvation, Why?'

'I guess because I love you, or the real Spike. Whatever.' Buffy sat down on another chair she imagined up.

'Now your trying to make yourself feel better. You can never love me I, know that and I accepted that.' He got up and walked to the door. 'This is just a guess but if I go out this door I'm out of your mind.'

'Don't go. Stay here with me.'

'As soon as I go you can wake up.'

'I don't want to wake up. I can't face them.'

Spike sat back down. 'Face who?'

'Dawn, Willow, Giles, Xander. I can't. Last time I spoke to Willow she tried to worn me. She felt something was wrong. I told her to mind her own business and to find "new toy" if Kennedy was getting "too old for her.".'

'Oh. She wouldn't take that well.'

'I can't remember when I told her that. I haven't spoken to Xander since we left America. I don't know where he is. Last thing I heard Giles was touring the world and your dead. There's no one left.'

'Dawn's alright and what's-his-name, Andrew, still lives in Rome don't he?'

'How can I speak to her again. Oh God you don't know how much I wanted to take her...'

'Her new friends stopped you. Luckily. Is that the real reason?'

'No Spike. As long as you're here I don't have a reason to go back. You have to know it's true. I do love you. I treated you worse than I treated Riley. You came back. I used you used your love of me to hurt my self and then you. Hell Spike I drove you half way into madness, letting the first brainwash you. Still you loved me.' Buffy was crying but refused to back down. 'I left you down there, I let you die not just for me but for the world. Do you know how strong that kind of love is? How it can infect?'

'Buffy, love. You are amazing. Your strength your spirit and your innocence. You can't hide in here forever.' He touched her forehead. 'Sooner or later you have to face the world, and if I'm holding you back then there is one thing I have to do.' Spike turned back to the door, opened it, and vanished.

* * *

Spike opened his eyes and spent a few moments figuring out what had just happened. Picking himself up he found all the injuries he suffered there where recreated in the real world, including the knife wound in his hand. 'Well that was a bloody doddle and a piece of piss. Pardon me Peaches this hero needs a bandage.' Spike barley whispered the next part 'And a very cold shower!' Barging past the questioning ex-vampire he half ran to the bathroom.

Angel watched Spike leave like the fires of hell were licking at him. Turning to the old sorcerer asked him, 'Why hasn't she woken up yet?'

'Now free from Chaos and its illusions she has to face up to what she did while under it's control.'

'She'll be alright won't she?'

'I am afraid that I strongly doubted she would get this far. While the outside force was potent perhaps what it left inside is more.'

'Inside? You mean she's pregnant!?'

'No, her body rejected his seed. He was not powerful, nor she weak enough to complete that foul pairing. It is her mind and her own doubts that do most threaten her now.'

Illyria stood behind Angel. 'Will Spike not be useful again?'

'Again no. Her fear is that no one will accept her. She also knows that Spike will accept her no matter what. He left because with his continued presence she would have no reason to return to this world.'

'She will won't she?' Angel begged.

'She is strong enough but is she willing? I can not tell.'

Get ready for the next chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

The Emperor's Key  
Chapter Seven

Authors note  
To be honest I think that his could warrant a "R" rating. If so tell me and I'll change it ASAP.

* * *

Illyria stepped out of the slayers bed room, vaguely annoyed at the child. She was the high commander of the slayers, perhaps the strongest force on the planet and she let emotions cloud her judgement. Sitting outside the younger girl's room the one with a wolf's head just to the right of the door, he was looking at her.

'You are the priest of your god.' She sat down at the opposite side of the small corridor.

'I am the story keeper and chooser of the slain. I am a Wolf Priest.'

'You choose who is to die. A worthy rank.'

'I choose those who have died. If a warrior is willing to fight with all his might and excels in battle he is worthy. If he dies, in battle, while still young a Wolf Priest will bring him back from death and induct him into our chapter.' The strange wolf headed man gazed intently at her but Illyria could tell his attention was divided between her and inside the closed room.

'You have that power to return warriors from the dead?'

'Many wounds you call fatal can be healed. As long as the brain and soul remains I can bring a person back. But after time it would not be possible. You have many questions for one so old.'

'This world is new to me. For many years I slept as mankind changed and then ruled this planet. There is another thing I must ask.'

'I will answer if I can.'

'Your chosen are here to protect that child from your enemies. Why?'

'Russ has commanded us to. His word is our deed.'

'But your Russ has been dead for millennia. Has no other leader come?'

'Other leaders have come, Logan Grimnar has been our great wolf for many centuries now but no one can match Leman Russ, as our primarch he is the founding of our chapter and we are all his children.'

'The leader of your expedition? He has come himself to this place and time to protect the girl. I do not see why she is so important.' A muffled noise came from the closed room interrupting the discussion. Instantly the large man was on his feet raising his strange club, foot flying towards the door.

As the door shattered the young girl shouted, 'Hah! Got you!' Before squeaking and pulling her bedclothes over herself amongst the ruins of her door.

'What happened?' he demanded

She pointed at a sword with a pink/purple thing stuck to the end of it. 'That pixie thing came in through the window and tried to throw something at me but I got it.' The three occupants looked at the window, a small army of very ugly pixie things looked back.

The wolf skull-ed Space Marine drew and fired a large pistol. Instead of a bullet a ball of blue fire came out, followed by two more before it emitted a sullen whine. The three shots vaporised most of the window and all but two of the small winged creatures. Illyria picked up the end of the bed and used it to block the window frame.

Outside the room all of the household had gathered. 'We are under attack. The forces of chaos are gathering.' Said the priest as he squashed the remaining things.

The largest smiled with suppressed mirth. 'Good! Things were getting dull. Brother Durfast prepare yourself.'

'Aye my lord' the most barbarically decorated of all the Space Wolves answered.

The child still held the thin blankets tightly. 'I would still like to prepare my self if you don't mind.'

* * *

Spike came out of the bathroom to see Dawn in a hastily made toga carrying a pile of clothes. 'Excuse me Spike.' She said as she shoved him away and locked herself in the bathroom. Shaking his head Spike walk into the front room, still drying his hair.

The Space Wolves surrounded one of their number as he took off his armour. As part of some sort of ritual the Ulrik was taking the armour from him and also telling some sort of story.

'...And did Russ's friend drink from the chalice. His thirst for power driving him. Then the change started. Russ's friend became other than man other than daemon and other than beast. With a great sadness Russ smote he who was as dear to him as a brother. He then said "The wolf in my brother was too strong. He will forever be this thing. Every one who drink from this cup will face this creature within themselves. If you are strong and selfless you can win and join the Great Crusade. If not you will be banished."' Ulrik put down the armour he had gathered and picked up his medicine bag.

'The first of these creatures was named after that friend. The Wulfen. Every Space Wolf must drink from the cup. Many pass the test and become one with the chapter.' Now he was mixing something together in a bowl.

The now almost completely naked Space Wolf looked at the Wolf Priest. 'I did not.' He declared.

'Many fail and are lost in the mountains of Asaheim.' Ulrik dipped his finger in the bowl of what Spike realised was face paint.

'I did not.' Again the lone wolf replied. Ulrik started to paint a strange rune on his face.

'Few continue their battle within. Few can harness the change. They are alone on the battle field, they are Wulfen and Space Wolf.'

'I am one of the few. I serve Russ. Let this sacrifice earn me a place at his side at the final battle.'

Then as one the Space Wolves brayed to the roof, 'For the Wolftime!'

Two of the Astartes stepped forward. 'He may have my sword' declared one offering one of the serrated, over sized chainsaws they called weapons

'...And he may have my axe.' Unlike the one Logan carried this one was dull grey and with a single head with a list of runes carved on the blade.

The lone wolf looked at his companions and smiled showing his huge teeth that made him look like a vampire. Now that he knew more about these people Spike realised they were the long pointed canines of a wolf. As he approached the door Spike smelt something on its other side, a group of demons were ready to pounce into the room. Durfast strode to the door flexing his hands.

Arching his back he howled. Spike felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as the howl continued, becoming more animalistic and louder and louder. Underneath the howl the Space Wolf's bones cracked and exploded. His feet stretched as he stood on the tip of his toes, from beneath his long hair fur spread across his back like wild fire. Dropping his head to look ahead his face elongated forward and he grew a long mussel that became more wolf like than man. Over his already broad shoulders muscles literally exploded, shoulders popping and reforming stronger than ever. His arms became longer, almost reaching his now elongated ankles. With an enormous wrench all the new bones and joints slotted back together and a terrible werewolf stood there panting. Spike had seen werewolves before. He never liked them, far to big for his liking. This thing was twelve foot if it as an inch. It was so big it had to crouch to fit in the room, with a powerful swipe of its axe the Wulfen smashed the door to splinters and fell upon the helpless demons on the other side. Spike noticed in passing that the victims were frayl demons but that didn't matter they were already dead.

The other Space Wolves turned to the window. 'Wolves, load fresh clips' Logan snapped a drum magazine on to the double barrelled gun on his left gauntlet. 'When your clips are empty go hand to hand. I want this done fast and done well!' Outside several dozen vampires, frayl and more of those thing spike had saw in Buffy's mind were heading to the front door and climbing up the walls.

'For Russ and the Emperor!' they shouted as one and burst out of the cramped flat.

While they jumped from the balcony Spike dashed for some weapons. Illyria and Angel, who were also watching the events, did the same. They found a few choice items, Angel ended up with a broadsword, Illyria found a pair of fighting axes that she appeared to like. Spike picked up his weapon first, Blood red and shining silver with a wooden stake at the end. The slayer scythe. When he picked it up his hand started to smoke for a moment before stopping, he could feel the strength of the weapon and something more.

'What the hell is that thing Spike?'

'Slayer scythe, lets go!' Outside was a war zone. The Space wolves held guns in one hand and Chain-swords, axes and whatever else they had in the other . The sorcerer glided on the edges using a pistol to take out anyone who tried to get away, the blocky pistol fired with a hollow crack explosive shells that blew gaping holes in anything hit. The Wolf Guard had larger visions of the same pistol but were using their rifles in the same way. Logan's gun, however, was the most destructive. While it worked the same as the others both barrels spat the explosive rounds in a stuttered roar. Ulrik had no gun so was relying on a pouch of grenades he dipped into periodically.

Amongst this display of ordinance The Immortal watched as his army was devastated. Unfortunately the shells just bounced off him and grenades didn't do much other than obscure him. Then Durfast, or the Wulfen he had become, burst out of the building. Spike watched as it sniffed the air and let out a low, rumbling, growl and charged The Immortal. The Immortal, in response, flicked his left wrist in a strong jerking motion. The skin around his arm ripped and fell to the ground as tentacles unwound from out of nowhere and smothered the helpless werewolf. That sickly sweet smell came from The Immortal only this time in real life it was even stronger.

Spike watched as the werewolf was ripped apart and squeezed until the pieces exploded. Wiping the blood from his face he saw Angel sneak up behind The Immortal and bring the broadsword down with all his strength. It just bounced off.

The skin on the Immortals right hand fell off becoming a pail three fingered talon. Without so much as a reaction the Immortals talon scratched Angel's chest. The superficial wound should have done nothing more than stagger Angel. Instead he fell to his knees and groaned before fainting, his face twisted with pleasure.

Quickly dispatching the vampires in his way Spike went for the daemon who tried to corrupt and destroy the woman he loved. Using all his speed and strength he dodged the writhing tentacles that shot out at him. After a quick role and jump he kicked out at whatever The Immortal truly was.

The kick didn't even phase the pervert. Nether did the pair of punches Spike landed on its face. In response The Immortal lashed out with his talon hand, desperately Spike chopped at the hand with the scythe. It slid through like a knife in hot butter. With a horrible hiss the daemon whipped his hand way.

With a cold smile Spike capitalised on the discovery, slicing into The Immortal a dozen times. Each one causing deep cuts that bled for a moment before a whole section of flesh fell off. Between one stroke and the next the Immortal backed off with a grin. His grin was far too wide for a human face, with a sickening lurch The Immortal grew taller.

'Oh bollocks!' The Immortal's head cracked open, a hollow skull fell broken at his feet, his body pealed like a banana as a sleek, faintly muscled, pail new body arose out of it.

By the end a shredded cares of The Immortal lay at the feet of a 15 foot tall true daemon, the arms had remained the same if not bigger, the pail legs were thin but looked strong enough to run for miles. The most striking difference was the long goat like head with curling horns.

The sweet sent was rolling off the daemon in waves and for a moment it began to work its way into Spikes mind. Spike felt his knees starting to give as he saw the gloating daemons eyes. Fighting the numb sensation spreading around him Spike charged the big Daemon, only to be picked up by the mass of writhing tentacles and brought up to the goat like head.

'Spike, do you know what I am? I am your master. I am your salvation.' Each breath was heavy with that pink/purple smog that drove Spike's senses wild with lust and desire. 'Give in and you can have it all. Worship me and I will give you everything.'

'And I'll give you THIS!' With a great lunge Spike buried the wooden stake deep into the daemon's eye. What was The Immortal shivered with what had to be a mixture of indiscernible pain and joy. 'Aww balls. Bondage. You got off on that.'

'Yesss.' With that The Immortal tossed Spike way.

The Old Wolf beheaded another two chaos spawn with a backhand blow before the white haired man bounced off his back. 'Hello!'

'We're got a problem mate.' Glancing around Logan saw the greater daemon of Slaanesh advance towards them.

'What problem?'

'That one!' The warrior jumped up and swung his small weapon in a infinity loop.

'I'll deal with tiny, watch and learn.' With that Logan pushed the man to one side and charged the foul Chaos Daemon.

Despite the bulk of his terminator armour and his age Logan wasn't slow. With a dive he passed under the legs of the warp spawned creature, cutting into its right leg on the way. Coming to his feet he jumped and buried his axe in its left collar bone. Planting his feet firmly on its shoulders he wrenched the Axe of Morkai out before flipping to stand behind the half crippled daemon. Taking the holy axe back Logan allowed himself a grin as he swung the heavy blade under his arm and watched the double headed effigy of the two headed wolf vanish half way into the Daemons groin. Yet again he wrenched it out, this time by booting the daemon up the arse.

Now that the daemon was curled up into a tight ball Logan watched as the white haired warrior lopped of its head with the blessed weapon. The fallen body warped and twisted as it was sucked back into the warp along with all those it had summoned.

After that the small army of daemons that were left fell apart, many tried to run only to be destroyed with little fuss. The vampires left nothing but the courtesy dust and the almost white horned daemons exploded into ash from the chain-swords.

* * *

Dawn (now fully dressed) had watched the fight progress and smiled when the pure demon got his comeuppance. With a sad sigh she pulled out her carry bag and looked for what she would need. 

Illyria carried Angel back inside. The insane grin had faded but he was still asleep. As far as anyone could tell he would be alright. For some reason the surviving Space Wolves were quietly reserved.

Once indoors Illyria asked the one called Ulrik why.

'The loss of our brother and our victory is worthy of great celebration but there is no ale. This victory should be told in song, but there is no music. We are far from home and our brothers.'

'Can you not celebrate here?'

'There is nothing to drink, nothing to feast upon. Without these we cannot truly toast to our fallen brother.'

'Bollocks to that!' Spike rifled through Angel's pockets until he found his wallet. 'Let's see, seven Space Wolves, two vampires and one former demon god. That's ten bottles. Start writing the songs I'll be getting the booze.'

'I hardly believe the weak drinks of this time will do.'

'I'm talking about bottles of Jack'

The leader glanced up from polishing his mighty axe, 'It would be suitable as there is nothing else.' Spike left.

Illyria half bowed to the white haired giant, 'You are a mighty warrior and a great leader. How could your axe cut through one such as that?'

'I took this Axe from a champion of the Chaos god of murder and death. It is one of a kind. After I took it I went to the great Iron priest Ulf Blackbrow, he and his scalds re-forged it. Making it into the Axe of Morkai, the two headed wolf that Russ banished to guard the underworld until the end of time.'

'It is most impressive.'

'And you were once a daemon god. Why do you help us against the powers of Chaos?'

'I once ruled this world, long before your mortal kind cawed out of the primeval rivers my armies watched over this world. I have seen the coming of the beings from the sky, I watched as they chose your forms and banished my kind. What you call Chaos were nought but shadows, their time will come and go. I am forever.'

'I doubt that, you are no longer a god and the Emperor is soon to come into being. Soon now your dreams of rebuilding will fade.'

'I doubt that. Once you have tasted power you are reluctant to give it up.'

'Ha! Power? You have ruled one world. As a Space Wolf I have fought on hundreds of worlds in thousands of battles. I lead my chapter into battle, as one of the first twelve Space wolves are responsible for whole star systems. Some worlds have cities so massive they hold more people in them than this world ever can. Others are wastelands where hearty men fight to survive. As Great Wolf of the Space Wolves I protect them all. I do not fight for my own power to grow, I do not fight to conquer or to live in luxury. To the Astartes power is there to protect and there to guide as the Emperor, Russ and all the Primarchs taught us.'

'You rule that much yet follow a few dreams far into the past to save one mortal life.'

'Aye, in the end one mortal life is the most important thing of all.' Illyria spent a long time thinking about the old mans words. It worried her that somehow he was right. The trapping of power, desired for so long, were never the true meaning of power. Honor, respect and devotion to those who you rule is. You don't need a fancy throne or servants to do that. Already she had stopped this "Chaos" from their great plans twice. This gave her pride, something she never had as a master of the world. As her thoughts became more and more morose Spike finally returned.

'I'm back and I bring whiskey.' Illyria was the first to pick up her bottle...

* * *

Not much later that night both Illyria and Spike had drunk them selves unconscious, Dawn had packed as has the seven Space Wolves readied themselves for the trip. Before she could go Dawn had to do one more thing.

'Hello Buffy, it's morning. Well almost. I'm sorry but I have to go. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. To be honest I don't think I believe me. I think, no I know I will make a promise. I haven't made it yet but I have to honour it.

'I don't know if you can hear me but please don't look for me. If I don't come back then you have to know that I forgive you. You weren't yourself, somebody else made you try and hurt me. I love you. Goodbye.'

* * *

Post script

No I haven't finished yet, two or three chapters left I think and an epilogue for fun.

This little bit is this chapter's message to "huh".with a little of the history of the begining of life in the universe. (if your not familiar with Warhammer or Warhammer 40k this will mean beep all to you)

The Necrontyr and the C'tan. The old ones kicked the crap out of the Necrontyr until they found the star gods, the C'tan. After that the Necrontyr became the Necron's and became a race of cold metallic killers. With the C'tan guiding them the Necron's obliterated everything in sight, massacring anything that lived and feeding of their life force. The Old Ones counteracted with Warp spawned magic's that tore the fabric of space and created the chaos gods! In the end the Old Ones died out and the robotic Necron's hid in giant status chambers. For this story, the Wraith are a race of servants who maintain the chambers. (If your interested I have, in development, a companion story. With the SG-1 team finding a sealed status chamber with a group of Necron warriors...) and the virus was the last devastating weapon used against the Old Ones forcing them to ascend.

As for the Great Deceiver controlling Buffy, it couldn't work. The Deceiver tricks and traps its foes, there is no way to trick Buffy to sacrifice her sister. However If you want to find a place for the Great Deceiver in the Buffy-verse, look at The First!

And as an afternote Thank you for your reviews! They have helped me tweak out the bugs with my story and get my ideas straight. So thank you for your help, please keep reviewing I need all the help I can get.

EVERYONE be warned I have a plot twist coming. It's a big one and a lot of people are going to hate it. If you read closely you can guess...


	8. Chapter 8

The Emperor's Key  
Chapter 8

Sorry about the sabbatical but this story is being difficult. I know where its going and how it gets there. The problem is making it believable (?!?!) and workable.

* * *

Kennedy glanced up from her magazine when she thought she heard something, the second time she was sure she heard it. Quickly she turned the stereo off and reached for the phone, 'Hello?' for a moment she didn't hear anything.

Just when she was about to speak again a quite voice finally answered, 'Hello Kennedy.'

'Oh, it's _you._' She didn't try to hide the contempt she felt of the woman on the other end.

'Can I, I mean...'

'No! Willow's not here and even if she was I wouldn't let her talk to the likes of you. How dare you talk to her like that?'

'It wasn't...'

' "It wasn't" what? Wasn't your fault she spent two days crying? Wasn't you saying those things to her?'

'But it...'

'Take responsibly you trumped up tart!' Kennedy could hear the tears over the phone line and for a moment felt ashamed. Then she remembered what the other person had said about her. 'You called me a whore and Will a paedophile, do you expect us to just accept an apology five months later!?'

The only response was quiet tears.

'Hell! The only reason you phoned is that the Big Bad Will was trying to warn you about is too powerful for you! What's the matter Dawn in trouble, _again_?'

'Shut up and listen before I change the body count to three slayers.' An new voice broke in.

'Who?' Kennedy couldn't place it. Who ever they were was: angry, male and British.

'Who do you think. Red's phone call was a little late, Buffy has spent the last eight months as a demons' pet slave. Doing the sort of things that would have a porn star from Amsterdam nervous. Got that? Good. Now we killed it and its army but someone else has taken Dawn to God knows where, or when for that matter.'

'Spike?'

'Where were you when they were handing out brains? Of course its me. I'm giving the phone back to Buffy. If you even thing of interrupting her I WILL add an extra slayer to my name.'

'Kennedy, Spike told you the truth but that doesn't matter.' Kennedy could here the barely hidden pain in the elder slayers voice. 'I should never have said those things, I should have stopped myself, I shouldn't... I felt good saying those things and I can't tell you how sorry I am. Willow knows me, she has to understand how much it hurts to remember those words.'

'That can't be the only thing it hurts to remember.' Kennedy muttered, thinking of Spike's speech.

'It isn't. When Willow gets back tell her I have got to speak to her.'

'She just got back now... give me a moment and I'll put her on to you.' Hopping of the bed and down the stairs she looked at her girlfriend. 'You're back early.'

'I felt something. Whatever was coming I think it's finally here.'

'Your least favourite person is on the phone.'

'Buffy?'

'And Spike, she wants to apologise.'

'Does she now well she can say it to my face.' With her "resolve face" set in stone Willow started to mutter a spell, Kennedy barely had time to grab her shoes before the world bent out of shape.

Willow could feel the roots of her hair darken but didn't care. When she and Kennedy finished transporting she strode up to Buffy and slapped her. As hard and fast as she could.

Buffy half span and fell to her knees, the blow doing far more damage than it should have. Willow got a sudden flash of something the moment she touched her one time friend. Suddenly someone had grabbed her from behind and locked her arms behind her back.

'That's enough Red!' Whoever it was said. Willow didn't really hear him, confused she just looked at the fallen slayer. Calming down enough Willow wanted to see how really guilty Buffy was. Focusing the witch tried to read Buffy's aura.

What she saw made her physically sick. Something had reached into her best friend and tried to change her. Warping and twisting the slayer into something else. Now the aura was healing itself, cracking through a hard shell of evil and drenched sin.

'Goddess! Buffy I'm sorry.' Willow wriggled free of the man holding her and fell to her own knees beside Buffy. 'I'm so sorry.' Buffy herself started to cry and Willow let her lean on her shoulder. They sat there for a long moment as Willow felt the roots of her hair fade back to normal.

After a while Spike came up beside them and whispered something to Buffy. The slayer nodded and Willow watched as Spike half carried Buffy back to bed where she cried herself to sleep.

'Okay Spike what is going on. I thought you were dead.'

'Sit down and I'll explain.'

* * *

'So after we chopped his Immortal-ness into bits and destroyed his army we came back in and got toughly drunk. Illyria was the first here to wake up.'

'I did not like it. The sound of Spikes snoring was insufferable.' The red and blue demon supplied.

'So she punched me and I woke up. It didn't take long to realise the Wolves had gone, along with their stuff. Anyway, I went to check on Buffy but she was already awake.

'I told her what had happened and why. After I finished and she stopped hitting me we checked the little bits room. She wasn't there, but there was an note,' Spike pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Willow.

It read, "Hi guys, I wish I could explain this to you but I have to understand it myself first. All I can say is I made a promise to some one very dear to me. Or more truthfully I WILL make a promise to someone dear to, I think, all of us. This future thing is just too confusing. I don't want to go, especially not now, but I have to. I hope you understand better than I do.

"Look after Buffy, Spike, I know you will. I don't care what Njal says, she'll be back. So will I if I can. My love to you all.

"Dawn."

Willow read it again

'I don't believe it.' She finally said.

'Join the club. We know that they had a sorcerer with them and Illyria has a theory.' Spike looked to the ex-god/king.

'They came to deny their foes something. Something they themselves do not possess...'

Kennedy finished her off, '...so they took Dawn for the same reason these Chaos were after her. Which was...?' she looked around.

'They say their dead leader told them to find and protect the child.' Illyria spoke up.

'Then something or some one is trying to control Dawn. That's why her note is gibberish! Rightly ho then, I'm going to try something.' Willow sat cross legged on the floor and closed her eyes.

Willow gingerly separated her astral form. She stood up and looked around. There was one extra person. He was quite tall and very thin. His hands were just a bit too long as was his head, legs, arms and well everything really. His ears were pointed like a Vulcan's but he had no eyebrows. The strange thing was he looked completely ageless. She could tell that it was another astral presence. 'So who are you?'

He bowed, his flowing robe blew in a non-existent wind. 'I am the Farseer of Ulthwe. My name is Eldrad Uthran.'

'Mines Willow. Mind telling me what you're doing here?' she stepped up to him.

'My reason for being here is to guide.'

'Guide what?'

'You, you have a great future or a terrible one. The blood god has already partaken of you child, will you let it take you again?'

'What are you talking about? And why are we talking?' Willow started to grapple with an idea that somehow evaded her.

'By committing murder, however justified, you have proven worthy for the most violent of the chaos gods. I am here to warn you that if you give in to that rage you will become a slave to it. Forever.' His words were perfect creating the right amount of doubt and automatically brought new questions forward. They were the bait and the hook was his mind. In a flash of understanding she realised he was psychically holding her back.

'You're also here to stop me from looking for Dawn. Get out of my way.' Willow floated to the window and flew out looking for the missing girl. The Farseer followed her.

'Very good child, you have both power and some skill. But nowhere near enough to face one of the Primarchs.'

'Are you a Primarch?' As long as he didn't distract her from the search his answers might be useful.

'No I am not human. My people are called the Eldar. We are one of the oldest races in the galaxy. In this time we were called the Asguard.'

'As long as you aren't little grey men...' Willow muttered. 'So you work with the wolves?'

'Yes, for along time now humanity has been ruled by those who distrust all beings. As aliens we Eldar are called enemies and killed. Our race has been dieing for so long we only wish to pass away in peace but the Inquisition of humanities bigotry will not let us.' Willow could almost taste the contempt in his words.

'So why are you helping us?'

'The Emperor. He is perhaps the greatest of you all. He knows who are his enemies and who are his friends. Today your race and mine are great friends. In my future we will again. All the peaceful races of the galaxy will have to unite. He is the greatest hope we have of that happening.' The Farseer smiled and pointed to a small glen the two ethereal forms floated down.

Willow looked around and found Dawn, she slept peacefully. She was using a carryall as a pillow and had a great fur cloak draped over her. Willow gasped, there was something else watching from somewhere.

A power that eclipsed even Gia, the life energy of the planet, was here and watching over Dawn. Glancing at her guide she saw him smile and got the impression that he was very old indeed.

'You let her come here.' A very strong man winked into existence besides the alien. He wore a huge suit of armour that if anything seamed to be a size too small. The brute of a man had long red hair and a enormous beard. He looked like a man who enjoyed his life to its full. A good portion of that life being beating people, and things, to death with blunt instruments and drinking.

'She is strong and worried for the girl.'

'Got that right mister. Your that wolf guy. Let Dawn go. Trust me you don't want to make me or Buffy mad.'

The huge man looked down at her. Willow heard the armour shriek and crack as he breathed in. 'Miss Rosenberg. No one is or ever will controlling her. You have no idea what she means to the Emperor, my father. It is her will alone that guides her no one else. If you or your friends try to stop her my children will stop you.'

'They'll try! I know where you are now. We're coming, let her go.' With that Willow flashed back to her body.

The large man looked to the sky, 'She does not understand father. What can we do'

'Nothing. If they are destined to interceded then they must.'

'I understand.'

Note

I told you a surprise was coming and Huh has made a very good guess, but is still wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

The Emperor's Key  
Chapter 9

Authors note:  
Ahh, the Eldar/Asguard connection... Once again I slip a crossover in and once again "huh" points out the hole... this is getting fun. I was going to explain afterwards as part of the story but I can't seem to fit it in so here's the explanation:-  
Somehow/someway the Asguard are able to over come the cloning problems, one of the first things they do is reintroduce the ability to procreate. For a short time they prosper and grow once again. Unfortunately they are not ready for the sensations of their new bodies, developing psychic powers and the joys of life (if you know what I mean). In an effort to understand the psychic energies that they have uncovered, they look back to the distant past and rediscover their long forgotten gods. Unfortunately the same can't be said about their sex drive, starved for the better part of two thousand years they suddenly have a feast in front of their eyes. Thus starts the debauchery and wild parties that eventually create the Chaos god Slaanesh and alienate the Humans/Tau'ri! Devastated as the Eye of Terror opens (a enormous rent in the fabric of space time caused by the fall of the Eldar/Asguard) they flee in terror, turning to the psychics and surviving old gods for protection. They finally change their race name to Eldar. There's a lot of assumptions there and not a few inconstancies but that how I was going to explain it.

As for the Emperor as a Xenophobic dictator... If you want to call him that by all means do. God knows there's enough evidence! But I read things differently, from what I can tell The Emperor is after what is best for mankind. The problem is that a lot of alien races might not want the same thing so he had to fight them off. Personally I think it's a matter of perspective and how actions are perceived. Also remember that the Eldar would only have helped the Orks if it was advantageous for them in the future. They do have the ability to see the future, who's to say the Emperor can't do the same? And the future for the 41st millennium looks dark indeed...

Oh and if anyone's curious I've been collecting and playing Warhammer 40k since '93 and have three armies:- Space Wolves, Eldar and Tau! I have also yet to win a match... (That's not a joke, I set up my local club. Still haven't won!).  
Thanks again "huh" for letting me explain these things... on with the story:-

* * *

Dawn grunted with the effort it took to haul her body over the rock wall. It had been something like three days since she left for this cross country trek, it didn't take her long to realise just how out of shape she was. After the first day she collapsed and the wolves spent the better part of the second day carrying her like a sack of potatoes. Not a few of them commented that their meals usually had more meat on them.

So for the last two days she pushed herself, determined not to be the butt of a bad joke again, literally.

The Old Wolf spared a glance to the struggling child. She was too proud to ask for help. He didn't like it, she didn't know that they had slowed down for her, if she was willing to be carried again they would already be at the web-portal. She didn't have the training or the muscle build to undertake this journey and there were other reasons...

'Njal, can you sense them?'

'Yes lord, their psychic is very powerful but only half trained. Her mind is a beacon, only a few miles away now.'

'Have they found any transport?'

'No, they believe that to do so would reduce their chances of finding us. They are, however, counting on the fact that the Key cannot match their own pace.'

'Blast! We will have to move by night and she is not ready for that.'

'Let her sleep, then carry her without her knowledge.' Njal suggested.

* * *

That night Dawn struggled to get to sleep, she had heard what the two men were planning. She didn't like the idea but knew it was for the best. Finally she picked up a small stone that was under her and got combatable.

She felt herself finally falling asleep, only to find herself somewhere else. It looked like an old mansion complete with old furniture and art work. A large decorated fire place provided the only light but it was enough. Looking around she saw the Space Wolves that were escorting her were very confused. There were three other men in the room, one had unruly red hair and a massive beard, he was wearing what looked to be an older version of the armour the Astartes had. The second was almost as tall as the red haired man-mountain but not half as heavily built. He was thin, almost too thin to be human and his pail complexion and angular ears proved that he wasn't.

The final man was the most impressive, while he was only a few inches taller than Dawn and while not as extensively built as the first man his presence was undeniable. That presence drowned out the others and the room itself. When she saw him Dawn was shocked that she almost recognised him.

After a moment had passed he smiled, Dawn wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light but the fire seemed to grow brighter. 'Well come on, sit down.' He said.

The larger man smiled, 'You know who I am.' He asked Logan.

Logan simply fell to his knees, along with all the Space Wolves. 'Yes my lord. You are Leman Russ founder and Patriarch of out chapter.'

'Good,' he looked at Dawn. 'Now so do you.' Russ gestured to the thin man. 'This is Eldrad, Farseer of Ulthwe.'

'I am honoured to meet the Key.' He bowed, his robes disconcertedly moving in a unseen and unfelt wind.

Russ continued 'And my father, The Emperor.' Dawn stifled a gasp and the Astartes fell to their faces.

'Get up and come over here.' The Emperor of Mankind asked. You will never see a man move faster than the space marines did at that point. Dawn was only a few steps behind them.

'So, your Majesty, if you're here why do you need me?' she asked

'Dawn,' he made her name sound like something holy, 'you and your company are no longer in your own bodies. I have brought you here with my mind. With your power I can brake the seals that death has over me and shatter the status field that keeps my body locked away.'

'Oh sorry...'

'Its just if you can talk to me why will I need my physical form?' he said for her

'Yes! How did you know what I was about to ask.'

'It was not that difficult revered teacher, not for some one who has known you from since they were born.' The Emperors statement shocked the room. 'You are as dear to me as my own mother, she gave me life but made sure I would survive it. My father taught me how to fight but you taught me when. Willow trained my first steps as a sorcerer but you trained me in the use of my powers. Xander told me when to look, you told me where.'

Dawn could only blush at his praise, 'I think you have me confused with...'

'No I don't. You have learnt much but will learn more. I speak of the person you are to become.'

'Well that make sense, I think.' She looked around nervously only to see others looking at her in awe, she blushed again under the scrutiny.

'I have brought your minds here for a reason. The Inquisition has, for the last thousand years, possessed the power to free me.' The Emperor changed the subject.

'WHAT!' roared Logan.

'They believe that with me as a martyred figure head they can control the Imperium. The lords of Terra do fear them. The only force that is outside their influence is yourselves. That is why I chose you to undertake this journey. They are divided and too weak to face the coming darkness.'

Dawn had a horrible feeling and with out knowing it, spoke it aloud. 'Your talking about returning and uniting the galaxy under your rule. A dictator commanding everything.' A deadly silence permeated the room.

The Emperor looked through her, 'I agree, it is never the best course. But it is needed. You once told me; "Those who seek greatness least deserve it, those who deserve it often has greatness thrust upon them." I don't want to do this, I much preferred living in this house training slayers and reading old poetry. I loved this house and that life but like you taught me, life makes its own plans. I have the power to help. I am the only one that does and I will not let life itself be destroyed by the Necrons.'

'Please don't tell me I taught you all that.' Dawn laughed wondering if she would ever sound _that_ pompous.

The Emperor frowned and then laughed, 'Some of it, the rest I picked up on my own. My point is that a great danger is coming. Only a few beings exist that can stop it and I, unfortunately, am one of them.

'I have arranged a surprise for the council of thieves that call themselves and Inquisition.' He turned to Logan. 'Once you have returned to our time, head to your home world. An escort will take you and my teacher to Terra where together my teacher and myself will free me and we can return the Imperium of man to what it should be.' He stopped and smiled. Instead of the friendly comradeship of his last smile this one was as cold as the depths of space. 'Welcome Miss Rosenberg to my humble abode.' He turned to the door.

Willow was standing there, her face as white as a sheet. 'You... you...' She stammered.

'I am the Emperor young lady. I did not invite you here. Nor to follow my children. You should not have come. Goodbye.' His tone mirrored the smile that never left his face. Willow tried to speak again but the doorway suddenly lit up. She glanced around as the light became so bright that it eclipsed her, only to fade leaving nothing there as the door swung slowly close.

* * *

Buffy watched as Willow hovered for only a few moments before being thrown back a few yards. 'What happened? You were only gone a second?' she rushed to her friends side.

'I'm not trying that again. Ever! Got that, never again.' Willow was shaking. As she got up. 'If Dawn is being controlled I can't stop it.' the gang looked at each other, there wasn't that much time to gather everyone so it ended up with just Buffy, Willow Kennedy, Spike, Angel and Illyria.

'Why not Red?' Spike asked.

'That big thing I felt coming. It wasn't The Immortal, it was Him.'

'Him?' Kennedy asked

'The Emperor. I've never felt such power. Its like holding a candle to a sun and He uses it like a scalpel with a sledge hammer behind it. Think Glory, then ten times worse. And you might be able to get close.'

'Bugger.' That came , surprisingly, from Buffy

'I was able to pick up one thing, Dawn has something to do with the Imperium of man, whatever that means.'

Illyria glanced at the witch, 'I talked with their Priest. The Imperium is the name of the empire of mankind. He said it spanned most of this galaxy.'

The younger slayer looked shocked 'And The Emperor rules most of the galaxy!'

The witch responded 'After seeing Him, He could do more than that. Probably over the weekend.'

'Willow I can almost hear the capitol letters, you think he's a God?' The elder slayer asked

'At least.'

'Wonderful, sodding brilliant,' Spike spat 'Fight of a group of super strong fanatics with futuristic techno/magic weapons to free Dawn from the power of the God of the said fanatics. And this time with no help! Priceless!' Spike slumped his shoulders in defeat before standing up straight. 'Complaining ain't getting us nowhere, lets go.' Illyria watched as he picked up his small pack and lead the way. The elder slayer seemed to perk up and was following close behind.

It was a few days later, Spike could taste Dawn they were that close. Hidden deep within a mountain cave they followed the elusive sent throughout the cave network until the neared the top and came a cross a cavern. Just as the group made it to the entrance they saw a monolith crack open and explode in a gush of water. The eight people at the base of the monolith stepped aside as the crack became more pronounced and eventually a circular pond that stood up right. Two shadows appeared on the surface before it broke and two thin men came out.

They were smaller and thinner that the Astartes and had tall, conical, helmets. From behind him spike heard Buffy hiss a question to Willow, 'Eldar?'

A third figure came through the portal and bowed to Dawn he was dressed exactly as Willow said the one she met except he had another helmet, this one swept back and had a jewelled finial coming from the back. 'I think so... but why are they bowing to Dawn?' The portal fluttered for a moment and the water seamed to spin backwards, becoming a long tunnel. Then Dawn and her escort walked towards it.

'We can figure that out later Red.' Spike whispered before shouting down at the kidnappers, 'Stay right there mates, we'll be down in a second. Oh balls!' he dived out of the tunnel, as did the others, as the Space Wolves and newcomers pointed their weapons at them.

'No!' Dawn shouted and no one fired. 'Damn it guys! What are you trying to do? Get yourselves killed?'

Buffy glanced around the cover she had found 'Dawn I'm sorry but you have to get out of there. Please, I love you.'

'Thanks, that's good to know. Now that we got that out of the way, get out of here!' She called back.

'Dawnie, please your being controlled like I was. You have to come with us before its too late.'

Spike added his two pence 'Your sisters right Bit. At least let us talk to you face to face. Without the fire power.'

'I am not being controlled. This is something I have to do. I love you too Buffy And I know what happed wasn't your fault.' Spike saw her touch her arm, someone had fixed an armoured gauntlet to it. 'But this is my choice I'll be back, I promise.' Without more than a glance she skipped up to the portal and vanished. One by one so did the others and all too quickly they were gone. Then so was the portal. Buffy howled with grief.

The group scrambled down to the monolith but there was nothing there.

* * *

Dawn had no idea how long she had been on the ship. Time worked differently in the warp. She knew it had to have been a few months but the exact time was impossible to guess. So far she hadn't ventured far from her quarters. The ship was very dark and almost gothic. From what she could guess and what she was told the ship had to be thousands of years old and millions of miles long. What she had seen on the shuttle scared her guns the size of houses by the hundred. The thing that unnerved her the most was the almost constant howling and scratching, Logan had told her it was normal for warp travel but not why. She was roused from her thoughts by the door chime.

'We are about to leave the warp and arrive at Fenris, our home world.'

'Can I see?' she asked.

'Of course, come.' Logan smiled and together they walked down the enormous corridor. After living in Rome for a few months she thought she'd seen it all but the shear gothic majesty of this ship stunned her. Glowing balls sat in wire mounts along the walls, she could see eons of dust clinging to the shadows.

On the way to the bridge they passed through what Logan called the Chapel. It was more like a cathedral. 'What is all this?' she looked around every surface was decorated with a banner or a glorious painting.

'The history of the ship. Going back to the Age of Strife and beyond this is one of the biggest and oldest we have. It is my personal flag ship, few can match it in battle.' Dawn was amazed at one picture of the behemoth ship destroying another in horrible detail. Every part of this ship was living history. Something that permeated the whole existence of everyone on board. Dawn felt very much alone amongst it all.

If it was possible the bridge was even more astounding. Uncounted people scurried from one screen to another. Generally unseen and left alone. In the centre a grotesque fat man sat in a chair. Both man and chair were one thing with tubes and wires connecting him to the ship. 'Old Wolf. We are ready to return to real space. Astropath Doran says that there is something you must see.'

'I will, with my own eyes. Return to real space.'

'Aye my lord.' Dawn felt the shudder across the ship and noticed lots of people were holding their breath for some reason. Finally the shuddering stopped and the crew breathed again.

'If there is something I should see then let me see it.' Logan barked out. A bust of activity answered him and the front of the bridge cracked open and two massive doors opened. Fortunately there was something like glass between the bridge and the Space Wolves home world.

There was also a fleet of ships.

A very, VERY big fleet of very big ships.

For that instant the universe gasped.

'Communication from the lead ship, for you my lord.'

Dawn watched Logan tear his eyes from the sight in front of him and to a monitor that a half human half robot provided. A bulky man with giant blue fists and sky Blue armour appeared on it. He looked like the sort of person who took things very seriously, including polishing his armour. 'Grimnar.' He stated.

'What do you want Magnus.'

'We know where and when you have been. We have been told to find you.'

'You and the combined Astartes fleet. Tell me Magnus have you ever heard of the phrase, "Over kill"?' Dawn looked again, it was an awful lot of ships.

'I am following orders, as are you. We are to escort the Emperor's teacher back to Terra and free The Emperor. In his name!'

End of chapter 9

Oh boy. For those of you not familiar with Warhammer 40,000 the combined might of every chapter is more than enough to destroy, for example, Starfleet (from Star Trek), the Imperial Navy (from Star Wars) and the Galactic Alliance (from Babylon 5) together and still have enough left over to smash the Romulans, Klingons and who ever else happens to get in their way.

And for those of you who do know something about 40k (i.e. "huh") and about to note that the Space Marine chapters hate each other, yes but bare in mind the Emperor has ordered them to do this. The Astartes would wear, en mass, pink laced tutu's with matching socks if he ordered them to.


	10. Chapter 10

The Emperor's Key   
Chapter 10

Authors note

You will probably wonder what the hell is going on when you finish this chapter. Don't worry you should be able to understand after the epilogue that is coming next.   
Oh in response to "Huh": No, the Grey Knights are not part of the Astartes as they and the Deathwatch are (or should I say were) part of the Inquisitions forces. But everyone else including the Black Templer Chapter were there.

* * *

Spike knelt beside Buffy, he wondered how much more his girl could take. She had finally stopped crying and the anguish on her face dissolved into determination. 'Willow open the portal, we're going after them.' She announced.

'I can't Buffy there's no way.'

'They just did it, so can you with the right supplies.'

'Sure, I'll call Giles and have him post me "time travel for dummies". Buffy the future they came from doesn't exist yet. No future exists, its all an abstract concept.'

'If it doesn't exist where did they go? What about predestination and the prophecies? If the future doesn't exist how can they be true?' Spike asked

Willow sighed 'It's difficult to explain but here goes. In alternate dimensions different choices are made, alternate dimensions are created by whatever choices we make. From this point forward we have an infinite amount of choices thus an infinite amount of possible futures. The further you want to go the more futures you eventually end up with. Tomorrow or forty thousand years makes no difference, time must move according to its own designs.

'However if you start off in the future we have a completely different set of rules. For the future tomorrow is yesterday and only one possibility has happened and has played out. While forward has infinite possibilities back only has one. From there you just need to be able to navigate time and you can go back. Prophecies are just communications from the future.'

Spike could swear non of that was English. 'Then where did the Bit go?'

'The future sent for her, the portal came from the future and was anchored to now and then. But now the portal is closed "Then" no longer exists.'

Buffy stared at Willow 'Dawn no longer exists?'

'No she exists, but only as a concept. Even if I somehow open this portal I can't get it to go where or when we want. When you start messing with time you mess with the fundamentals that bind the universe. If it opens into a conceived reality we'd be very, very lucky, if not we could open a door way into nothing, a nothing that would destroy everything. There is no way to get her back.'

'She's gone then.' Buffy was on the verge of breaking down again.

Willow simply nodded.

Buffy stood up straight with tears standing in her eyes. 'I couldn't save her?' it was somehow a question.

No one dared answer it.

* * *

It took some time to get out of the cave system, still no one spoke . The only sound Buffy could hear was her own ragged breath, she refused to cry anymore. She passed the time remembering Dawn, determined never to forget the tiniest thing. They finally clawed their way out of the labyrinth and she looked to the sky. It was a clear night and the stars shone brightly.

'There's that village we passed, we could find a hotel or something and find out just where in the alps we are.' Angel spoke quietly. Buffy could only nod.

Half way down the mountain that clear night changed. A deep red mist seeped out of the rocks at their feet and spiralled into a silent tornado. Without anyone saying anything they backed up, the red mist congealed and merged into a black hole.

What stepped out of that hole could only be described as a nightmare. A true demon that was over twenty foot tall and looked like Satan on steroids. Blood red skin and leather straps covering its chest. His tattered black leather wings flared wide as it stood to it's full height. 'Mr Angel, I can't tell you how good it is to see you again.' It said as it uncurled it's massive whip from around it's waist.

'Hamilton, didn't I kill you?' Angel stepped in front of the still retreating group, Buffy gawped at the thing and Angels' statement.

'Ha! As if something like you could stop me. I am a chosen of Khorne and greater daemon master of his armies. Prepare to die.' In one hand he held the whip and in his other a burning axe that looked too big, even for someone his size.

Spike jumped up with an almost insane smile. 'Wow, great for you mate! Work that system. We'll be over there... Running for our lives.' He grabbed Buffy's arm and headed for the caves.

Not far behind Kennedy said 'That's got to be the best idea I've ever heard!' The group ran as fast as they could. The winged killing machine toyed with them, flying after them and cracking the whip at their heals or just in front of them. The whip obliterated rock and trees with equal effort.

Hamilton realised where they were heading a moment to late and was just that thankful second too slow to stop them. 'Hell that was close.' Spike noted. As the demon reached into the cave with his arm, it was too small for his enormous bulk.

'You thought you killed that? How?' Spike could here the disbelief in his slayers words.

'He looked human when I broke his neck...' Angel said limply. A long roar came from outside before becoming a laugh.

Everyone looked to the cave mouth a handful of smaller red demons were gathered there. Each raised a pail black sword and charged.

The fight didn't last long, their numbers were the same but Spike knew that his side had the best skills. When the lesser demons lay on the cave floor Spike looked at the swords, what he first thought was decoration was actually moving. Faces of people screamed out unheard from the blade in agony. He heard Willow gasp, 'Don't touch them, the swords drain your soul as they kill you.'

'I believe that it is time to run again.' Illyria mentioned pointing to the entrance. A glance told Spike that was a good idea. More of the smaller things stood there, a lot more.

* * *

It had to be morning by now and Buffy was bone tired. She wouldn't admit it but her time with The Immortal had drained her and she wasn't up to full strength, Spike must have noticed but he had his hands too full to help. After running for their lives for the second time that night they had gotten lost yet again, fortunately this meant that the dozens of demons following them would have to spit up to find them. Unfortunately they had little food or sleep and not much chance to get any more of either. Twice more they came a cross a group of the sword welding demons and the chances of making a fatal mistake increased each time.

The sound of weapons clashing came from somewhere down the passage they were currently in. 'What the hell...' Buffy muttered before heading that way.

What she saw would probably stay with her for the rest of her life. Five of the red demons faced up against four big armoured men armed with medieval weapons. Three of the men had swords while the fourth had what looked to be a staff, one end was surmounted with a birds head the other with a large blade. The four took the phrase "dance of death" seriously. The swordsmen moved in flowing steps, their whole body carrying the strength they needed while the other used short violent moves to kill his opponent.

Spike was shocked but recognised the armour, it was the same type that the Old Wolf wore: Thick body with oversized shoulders and a large block over the back, it looked like they were hunched over. But these armoured behemoths were dark grey instead of the light blue grey of the wolves. There was a soft light coming from some where in the cave.

As they killed the demons Spike could see Buffy's face harden, as the last one was falling she strode up to the one with the halberd. 'I don't know who you are or where you come from but if you don't tell me in the next five minutes I will ram that thing up your ass, sideways.'

The large man looked down at the little lady and back at his weapon, The helmet twisting from one side to another. Up close they could see that it was the weapons that glowed with power, casting soft shadows over the walls. 'I do not know who you are.'

The warrior said with out a trace of emotion or malice.

'I don't care. Did you have anything to do with Dawn?'

The man took two steps closer to Buffy 'A mortal can never say that name, She is the holy teacher.' Both malice and emotion, mostly rage, coloured those words.

'She's my sister.' That one sentence had an amazing effect. The armoured men fell to their knees and bowed.

'Uncounted apologies your highness We did not know. Your order is ours to obey. I am Captain Blackwar, third in command of His imperial majesty's royal guard of Grey Knights.' He grovelled at Buffy's feet.

'Urm... Okay, Captain... How did you get here?'

'His majesty came back to return the blessed teacher to her own time.'

'Dawn? She's back? Take us to her.'

'Immediately.' As one the four stood and walked down one of the corridors.

Two passages later they were back in the cavern with the monolith. An army of the "Grey Knights" stood there.

'Hi sis, long time.' Dawn walked towards them with a smile on her face. She was wearing something very strange, a pail purple shoal over a white dress. A slightly darker purple belt came over it all and held what looked to be a pistol to one side and a short dagger to the other.

The most astounding change was that she looked a little older. Still not as old as Buffy but older. She briefly hugged Buffy and Spike before laughing. 'It's been a while.'

'How long?' Angel asked carefully.

'That's hard to say. Time doesn't work quite the same in the Warp and different worlds measure years differently. Close to five standard years, which means at least two here.'

Buffy did the math and realised she was now nineteen, 'You WILL tell me every thing that happened to you.'

Dawn's smile flickered 'No I won't. Some things you don't need to know. Others are unimportant and the rest would drastically effect what must be. If you're worried about me, nothing happened. I got older and a little wiser, nothing else.'

Before anyone reacted to that statement someone approached. Buffy had to force her mouth to stay closed, out of the corner of her eye she could see Spike struggling to remain standing. She looked around; Willow wilted, as if over come by the great force of the man. Illyria bowed deeply as Angel's jaw fell to sea level and then some.

Their guards fell to their knees and rose just as quickly at a quick, offhand, gesture.

The man himself was only a few inches taller than Dawn and looked about thirty, how long He had looked about thirty is another matter. His eyes showed Him to be a very old and strong man, however Buffy could see an obscure pain hiding there. His close cropped light brown/blond hair was smart and somehow matched the brilliant white of His gold inlayed armour. None of this had caused the amazement that they felt.

His very presence was more than a man it felt like even more than a God. After she found her voice again Buffy asked what was probably the dumbest question of her life, 'So you would be The Emperor right?'

After brief pause he answered, 'Yes Miss Summers I am.' The pain behind his eyes flared before he broke eye contact. 'Captain what happened to your men?'

'Bloodletters your majesty. They swarm the caves searching perhaps for these honoured persons.'

'Damn, I thought I felt something. Colonel Rightfort,' He turned to a highly decorated man who was hovering just behind his shoulder. 'Take all but Dawn's personal guard and clean the mountain.'

'At once your imperial majesty!' He bellowed before turning to the cave and giving orders. Buffy and the gang stepped out of the cave mouth and watched as the army quick marched down it.

Illyria took the opportunity to approach the God-Emperor. 'As a former ruler of this world I congratulate you. Your men fear and respect you, admirable.'

'Such a shame.' Was all He said.

'In what way?' she was very confused by his reaction.

'The life you now have belonged to someone else and you have no idea how to live it. Perhaps not through any choice of your own but you took a full life, a good life and you now exist only as a shadow. Talking of past glories and victories as if they some how insulate you from the passage of time. You have eternity ahead of you and so much potential. You have a gift you did not earn, the only way to honour that gift is to use it. You might not have the power you once had but you still have the knowledge.' The beings condescending tones cut deep into her. To have this stranger say her own fears in a way that struck so many notes worried her, was she so easy to read? After a brief pause he spoke again, 'I could tell you more but you know it all yourself. You have made a difference, for a glorious moment you did something with your existence. Work on that and honour the life you took.

'I could stand here all day and still not cover everything. Come, I believe that a certain Greater Daemon is awaiting you on the mountain side. I'd hate to disappoint the deluded fool.'

Buffy kept an eye on Illyria as the expanded group left the cavern, she was discreetly shaking. At first the darkness came back to the caves but then The Emperor looked around, from nowhere white light bathed the passage making it as light as day. Now able to see where they were going it didn't take long to get out of the mountain.

Just outside the big red demon sat, sharpening his axe with a boulder he had ripped from the ground. 'Ahh back so soon? No point in delaying the inevitable.' The giant demon strode closer before he noticed the extra people. 'What in the Warp?!'

The Emperor's grin was so familiar, Buffy couldn't place it but for some reason she looked to Spike, he just shrugged. Looking back she saw the God-Emperor reach into nothing and pull a large black broadsword out of thin air with a shimmering sound.

Hamilton roared before charging with his axe raised high. When to two weapons met you would expect a clashing sound but there was non, other than the song of the Emperor's black blade as it sliced through the war axe. Instantly the smaller man back-flipped high into the air, catching the much larger demon under the chin with both feet.

As The Emperor continued the flip, landing above the entrance with cat like agility, Hamilton was sent flying onto his back. Getting up the demon spat out several massive teeth and bellowed. The Emperor simply stood there as His opponent uncoiled its whip and lashed out with it.

Buffy decided at that point to never get the Emperor angry with her. In mid-strike the white armoured God caught the whip and pulled it tight with His left hand. The twenty foot demon master struggled, first with one arm but then with both, against the invincible grip. Then the Emperor tugged back. He pulled the demon, not only off its feet (well hoofs), but using the whip smashed it against the mountain side.

Lying, stunned, on the ground the greater demon tried to get up but the Emperor jumped down and landed on it. Hamilton screamed as He deftly carved a pentagon into the things chest before burying the sword to the hilt in the shapes precise centre.

The tortured screech of uncounted souls shook the trees and the demon imploded.

'That was impressive'

The Emperor ginned the familiar grin again. 'Why thank you Illyria. Your too kind.'

Buffy noticed Dawn tense when she saw that smile, being far from stupid she knew that something was going on but she couldn't guess what. 'So what happens next?' she asked.

'I must leave you. I have been gone too long and many things have happened.' The Emperor slid his sword back into nowhere.

'So that's it? You came, you saw, you banished?' Spike asked.

'What did you expect?'

Spike just shrugged and Buffy felt the same. As the Emperor gestured to his men to follow she decided to ask something. 'Where you come from is there nothing but war?'

The Emperor stopped mid stride, 'Only war.'

'Is there any way to stop it?'

He turned around and looked at her, the muscles on his jaw line wavered for a moment before he spoke. 'Yes there is. In a few thousand years Chaos will be ready to attack this world again. If you change the out come of that battle you will avoid my future.'

'Change the out come?'

'Yes. If you lose, my future will no longer exist.'

'Lose?!' Buffy was shocked at the implications

'Yes. Chaos will always attack and we will always have to fight it. My future is the result of winning every conflict. Yes my time is dark, filled with death and destruction for millions, nay billions, every day. It is perhaps the worst time for humanity, but it is still a time of humans.' He walked away taking Dawn's guard with him. 'And who knows, is it always darkest before the dawn?' He said before walking into the cave entrance. For a long moment they could here the echo of footfalls coming from the cave.

'What did that mean?' Angel asked in the silence that followed.

'With the Emperor awake He can bind the armies of the Imperium and smash Chaos out of this dimension before turning His attention to the Necrons banishing them. He was talking about bringing a new golden age to humanity.' Dawn said, Buffy was surprised to see she was crying and at a loss as to why.

End chapter 10

I'm sorry about the amount of time I have taken writing this chapter. Two bouts of writers block and several other things kept me distracted. If you have any questions I'll be answering them at the end of the next, final, chapter.


	11. Epilogue

The Emperor's Key  
Epilogue

Buffy decided that she would never be able to understand her sister. In the three months since she returned from the future Dawn would spend almost all of her time reading the watchers diaries and discussing philosophy with Giles, often exchanging ideas that would give Buffy headaches.

It didn't take long for them to leave Rome after what happened there. Spike refused to leave the two of them and all three packed up and headed to England, at first living with Giles and then close by in Bath. Angel and Illyria went back to America to continue "Angel Investigations" a few days before they moved while Willow and Kennedy stayed for a bit longer. No one else was really happy with Spike staying, save Dawn, but no one was willing to force Buffy to push him away.

In fact Dawn slyly encouraged Spike to stay, often suggesting that if he did leave Buffy might fall to bad habits again and somehow kept finding ways to leave the two of them alone when it was she who they both wanted to talk to… After three months Buffy gave up questioning, mainly because Dawn's half answers left more questions but she also began to feel odd.

It was early one morning and for the second time that week Buffy was sick. Stumbling out of the bathroom she almost walked into Dawn. 'Morning.' The still younger woman said with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

'It's far too early for you to be this happy.' Buffy grumbled.

'Are you alright? It looks like your putting on some weight.'

Buffy grunted as a response and made her way down the stairs and made herself a three course breakfast. Dawn kept up with the almost false sympathy, noting that it was little wonder Buffy was ill eating such and such with that. Buffy simply ignored her, sooner or later she would give up.

Eventually Spike came down from her room. Buffy hoped Dawn still thought he had his own, some things were best kept secret. Everything settled down after Buffy had finished eating. Dawn headed of to college where she was studying ancient histories and philosophy while Spike sat down with a pen and paper. The reaction when Spike admitted that he was once a poet was still fresh in Buffy's memory, now that he was trying to fit back into that life as a hobby it wasn't as funny. Surprisingly he was quite good.

Buffy on the other hand was still looking for a paying job. Thanks to Giles being the new head of the Watchers the once untouchable funds were used to pay for most of the things Buffy needed, except a life other than near constant slayage. On this day, however, Buffy didn't have the energy to find work and spent the day resting.

The next day Buffy did the same morning ritual, Spike became worried as once again she flopped on a chair after breakfast. 'Buffy, I know you aren't feeling too well. Do you think you need a doctor?'

'No! No I'm just tired. I've got a cold or something. No big.' By lunch time she hadn't really moved, she slept a little but only in fits and starts. Spike decided to do something.

'Hello? Red?'

'Spike,' she answered from the other end of the phone line. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine Red, so is the mysterious one, but Buffy's under the weather.'

'Is she alright.'

'She says it's a cold or something but I don't think so.'

'I'm 'porting over there.'

'No, don't. Just fly over, in a plane. No reason just to see how we're doing if you catch my drift.'

'Alright but it's the first plane I can get.' Concern laced her voice.

'Thanks.' And he hung up. That night, like the night before the slayer didn't patrol for long, or at all really. Concerned Spike knocked on Dawn's door when Buffy was asleep.

'What is it Spike?'

He opened the door and walked in 'How did you know it was me.'

'No one else would have knocked.'

'I don't think our slayer is well.'

She snorted with laughter 'You two are as thick as each other. Give it some time, she'll get better. Trust me.'

'Are you sure?'

'Spike, I promise you in six or seven months she'll be fine. Better than fine. Until then, Congratulations Spike. You're a father.' He didn't know what happened next, before he woke up slumped on a chair in Buffy's room.

Buffy was already battling with a bout of morning sickness so he got up and headed to the kitchen. Determined to make the mother to be the best meal of her life. He was still cooking it when Willow came in.

Willow entered the house and was hit by the smell of cooking. Making her way to the kitchen she found Spike whistling a strange tune as he half skipped from one pan to another. 'Oh hello Willow, sit down I'll make you something.' He started whistling again.

'Spike where's Buffy?' Willow didn't expect Spike to be this happy especially with Buffy sick.

'She'll be down in a minute. I have something to tell her. I can't believe I didn't realise it before!'

'Realise what exactly?'

Spike span around and half carried the young witch away, twirling her around with his finger tips as he danced with joy 'I'll tell you later.' He laughed before depositing her on a chair and dancing out of the room and for the stairs.

Dawn came in from the living room. 'I see Spike called you.'

'Hi Dawn, yes he was worried, yesterday, but now…'

'He's got some good news.' Dawn turned off the cooker and found a seat.

Only a few seconds later Spike came in carrying Buffy in his arms, she was obviously having fun but stopped laughing when she saw Willow was there. 'Will! What are you doing here?'

'Hadn't heard from you for a while thought I would see how you guys were.'

'Fine. We're all fine.' Buffy responded a bit two quickly as Spike put her down.

'Better than fine love.' Spike said before he kissed her. Willow was startled at the show of affection and it lasted a bit longer than it should have if Buffy was really as disgusted as she lamely pretended to be. Cold suspicion clawed at her.

Spike deftly produced several plates of food for Buffy who went for them like a starving woman. Willow didn't have to read anyone's aura to put it together. 'Buffy!' she gasped 'Goddess! Why didn't you tell me.'

'What?' she asked between mouthfuls.

Dawn lent forward and whispered far too loudly, 'She doesn't know yet.'

'Know what?' Buffy demanded over Willows laughter.

'Come on love. Your eating for two now!' Spike produced another plate. His statement took a moment to register as Buffy brought another forkful of food to her mouth only to spit it out.

'No! NO, NO, NO, NO! I am not. No way I can't be…' Everyone else laughed as Buffy smiled so much that she couldn't speak any more.

* * *

As time made its stately march forward Spike and Buffy told their friends what was happening, while Xander and Giles were angry at first they eventually accepted. Shortly before the child was born Spike proposed to Buffy. No one was going to pretend that it was going to be a perfect marriage but, as Spike explained, '…that's what makes things interesting isn't it.' 

Dawn stayed in the background. With Buffy and Spike the centre of attention she could start work on certain projects, preparing herself for what was coming. After the customary time nature took its course and the end result was a healthy baby boy.

On the night of his birth Dawn snuck into the hospital and then the maternity ward. Opening the door to the crèche she tried not to anticipate what she would see. She easily found the child, and as she approached his eyes opened wide. He looked at her with some form of understanding, she smiled back at him. 'Hello my little nephew. The world welcomes you, Emperor of mankind.'

**The End**

Final Disclaimers

(Sometimes the legal bit kills you…)

Everything in this story is owned by other people. Games Workshop owns the copyrights to:- "Space Wolves", "Adeptus Astartes", "Space Marine" "Primarchs", "The Emperor", "Khorne", "Bloodthirstier", "Slaanesh", "Chaos Gods", "World Eaters", "Logan Grimnar", "Ulrik the Slayer", "Njal Stormcaller", "Psyber-Raven", "Wolf Priest" ,"Rune Priest", "Magnus", "Imperium", "Necrons", "C'tan", "The Warp", "The Old Ones", "Eldar", "Warhammer 40,000", "40K" and any and all concepts connected to any of the above.

20th Century Fox/Mutant Enemy Inc owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel and all other connected material.

Mgm/Gecko owns Stargate SG1 and all connected material.

Where any of the above ideas, characters or concepts overlap is purely the product of my imagination and should be considered as separate entities/ideas when regarding copyrights.

Thanks…

Thanks to everyone who read this story and to everyone who reviewed. Including "Cockmaster" who attempted to give some life enhancing advice, I will take that little lot under advisement.

Special thanks to "huh", who, without their knowledge, helped me realise my own ideas for this story (If you want to "Bata" the companion story E-mail me and I'll send you the first chapter when its done, my address in in my bio).

And an extra special thanks to Games Workshop for not suing me back to the stone age (yet).

Thomas Fishwick  
A.k.a. Mountain King  
November 2004


End file.
